Jewel in The Palace
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Aku adalah putra mahkota Kim Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya aku menjadi istri seorang raja. Tapi apa yang appaku telah lakukan? Aku justru dibuang dan dipaksa untuk menikah dengan seorang raja bernama Jung Yunho. Kupikir akulah yang paling bersedih karena hal ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Ada sosok lain yang jauh lebih sakit dan kesepian daripada aku.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Jewel in The Palace

Chapter : #1

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Romance

Cast : Yunho x Jaejoong, Changmin

.

.

.

[Jaejoong pov]

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tertatih, ketika telapak kakiku mulai melangkah kedepan podium sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Ruangan dimana semua orang bekumpul untuk menyaksikan raja mereka yang sangat berkuasa di negeri Joseon ini menikahi seorang putera mahkota dari kerajaan lain.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah-wajah baru yang mengelilingiku, membantuku untuk duduk diatas singgasana bersama pria yang tidak kukenal.

"Ratuku, duduklah diatas pangkuanku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seluruh rakyatku agar mereka tahu kecantikan dan pesona dari ratu mereka yang baru~" namja bermata musang itu menarik pinggangku dan membantuku untuk duduk diatas kedua pahanya.

Saat bagian belakang pakaianku yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah dan disulam dengan benang-benang emas selama delapan puluh lima hari~ menyentuh kedua pahanya, aku merasakan desiran yang aneh. Sosok tegap dan angkuh yang telah memangku itu, terlihat sangat manja saat wajahnya diusap-usapkan kepunggungku. Menciumi aroma tubuhku dan mempertemukan kulit leherku dengan bibir tebalnya yang seksi.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jae.." bisiknya dibelakangku, "Aku sudah lama menunggu. Menunggu hingga usiamu genap tujuh belas tahun agar kau bisa memberi keturunan untukku.."

Kaisar Yunho mengalungkan tangan kanannya dipinggang rampingku. Terus membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku merinding. Aku putra mahkota, tapi kenapa harus menjadi istri dari seorang kaisar?

Kutatap wajah Appaku yang hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, mereka tampak lemah sekaligus sedih. Sementara nuna-nunaku hanya bisa menangis saat melihat air mataku yang perlahan-lahan turun bagai kristal bening hingga membasahi jubah sutraku yang membuatku terlihat seperti seorang wanita.

"Appa... hiks.."

Seseorang mengusap air mataku dan membalikan wajahku agar dapat berhadapan dengan mata musang miliknya.

"Kenapa kau menjualku? Kena..."

Belum sampai menyelesaikan ucapanku, bibirku sudah bertautan dengannya. Meraupnya bagai buah melon yang dengan mudah dihisap agar sari-sarinya bisa termakan. Seperti itulah yang dia lakukan pada bibir plumku. Menggigitnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Hingga air liur kami mengalir dari sela-sela dagu.

Ia tidak juga menghentikannya ketika perhatian semua orang telah tertuju pada kami berdua. "Jangan menangis, Jae.."

Kaisar menekan kedua pipiku agar aku tak melepaskan ciuman kami, "Sejak pertama melihatmu diarena balapan kuda.. kau sudah kutandai sebagai milikku.."

Tangan Kaisar menyusup disela-sela buttku, ia meremasnya. Lalu melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya, "Kini aku adalah pemilik sahmu dan bukan orangtuamu.."

Semua orang terlihat menganga saat menatap diriku yang tidak berdaya diperlakukan layaknya seorang yeoja didepan umum. Aku membiarkan kaisar menyentuh semua yang ada pada diriku karena kata-kata Appa tak pernah benar-benar hilang dalam pikiranku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." Kaisar membopongku layaknya putri dalam dongeng, lalu menyingkap jubah kebesarannya untuk memperlihatkan betapa besar otot-otot lengan miliknya. Hasil dari kejayaannya memerintah Kerajaan Bolero selama dua puluh tahun sejak ia berumur delapan belas.

"Dialah Jung Jaejoong," ucapnya pada semua orang yang ada diruangan ini. "Ratu yang akan mendampingiku dan melahirkan keturunanku kelak setelah kepergian Ratu Jihyee untuk selama-lamanya.."

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya, aku tak mau mereka melihatku dengan posisi seperti ini. Digendong bagai seorang wanita dan dipamerkan pada semua orang. Aku adalah PUTRA MAHKOTA. Bukan pelacur murahan yang sedang dilelang!

"Hidup, Kaisar Yunho!" teriak beberapa punggawa kerajaan. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua berlutut didepan kami berdua.

"Hidup, Ratu Jaejoong! Semoga Ratu bisa memberikan keturunan secepatnya.." mereka terus menyerukan doa-doa untuk kebahagian kami berdua. Sementara air mataku masih terus mengalir mengingat betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasukiku malam itu. Memberikan semua tanda kepemilikannya, diluar dan didalam tubuhku. Memastikan padaku bahwa hanya dialah yang berhak dan berkuasa atas diriku.

Dan malam itupun, keperjakaanku akhirnya hilang untuk selamanya. Hingga malam demi malam telah berlalu. Sudah puluhan purnama kulihat dari balik jendela kamarku. Seolah mengingatkan, betapa kesepian dan menderitanya diriku selama ini. Terkurung dalam kastil. Tak bisa lagi bermain pedang dan kuda kesayanganku seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh bulan akhirnya berlalu sejak hari dimana aku menjadi ratu kerajaan ini, tidak terlalu banyak kejadian yang dihadapi kerajaan ini. Dan kegiatanku didalam istana menjadi sangat membosankan dan membuatku selalu terlihat murung.

"Apa Ratu menginginkan sesuatu?" dayang utamaku menyuguhkan keranjang besar agar aku bisa meletakan bunga-bunga yang sedang kupetik untuk kuletakkan didalam kamar kaisar setiap harinya.

"Tidak, Junsu- ya~" aku menggeleng karena aku memang tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Tapi kuakui, aku sangat iri melihat para prajurit yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Apa ingin kubuatkan teh? Ratu terlihat pucat!"

"Tidak, aku tidak.."

"AWAS! Pangeran Changmin ingin menimpuk ratu dengan batuuu..." salah seorang prajurit tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah taman kerajaan. Dan benar saja, aku bisa melihat anak kecil yang sedang membawa batu ditangan mungilnya. Ia berlari kearahku..

"Aku membencimu..." anak kecil berwajah tampan itu melempar sebuah batu namun malah mengenai dahi Junsu hingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Adaw~~" Junsu berteriak histeris, ia meringis dan mulai menangis saat dahinya tiba-tiba berdarah. Beberapa dayang telah membantu membawanya kedalam istana untuk mendapat pengobatan.

"YAA! Kenapa kau melempar batu? Itu sangat berbahaya, Minie?" aku segera mencekal kedua tangan Changmin, pangeran satu-satunya kerajaan ini. Anak Kaisar dari istrinya yang telah meninggal.

"Jangan menyentuhku, pria jadi-jadian..." Changmin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan tanganku, "Aku sangat membencimu! Seharusnya kau yang terluka, bukannya pelayan itu. Tanganku ini memang bodoh, tidak becus melempar..."

"Meskipun kau salah sasaran, tetap saja itu berbahaya! Kau sudah membuat seseorang terluka, kau harus minta maaf..." aku menggendongnya dalam pelukanku, "Ayo kita temui dayang Junsu!"

"Tidak mauuu! Itu semua gara-gara KAU!" Changmin menangis lalu memukul-mukul dadaku dengan kepalan tangannya, "Aku membencimu! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! Hiks.. hikss.."

"Kau sudah merebut Appa dariku! Kau sudah membuat Appa Yunho mengabaikanku! Kau sudah membuatnya melupakan Umma! AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JAEJOONG! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! HUWAAAA..."

Changmin menangis dan menjerit tanpa henti. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak dalam sekejap, aku merasa sangat sedih ketika mendengar tangisannya. Ia sudah membenciku sejak lama. Ia selalu menganggapku penyebab mengapa Appanya jarang mengunjunginya. Ia juga menyangka jika akulah yang telah menyebabkan ummanya meninggal.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan hacur, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu.. Lihat saja.. grauwwkkkk~" Changmin menggigit jari telunjukku dengan gigi-giginya. Karena kesakitan, aku berteriak hingga ia terjatuh dari gendonganku dan berlari pergi.

Para dayang dan prajurit buru-buru mendekatiku, mereka sibuk menanyakan keadaanku dan segera memanggil tabib kerajaan saat melihat telunjukku yang berdarah. Sementara kedua mataku, masih tetap mengarah kepada bocah yang masih menangis dengan jubah kebesarannya. Jung Changmin, pangeran yang kini menginjak usia sebelas tahun.

Ia terlihat kesepian. Sama sepertiku..

Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat sosok kasihan diriku dalam mata mungilnya. Aku.. sangat ingin menjaganya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongaa~" Yunho terus berteriak-teriak sepanjang koridor menuju istana bagian barat dimana kediamanku berada. Suara teriakannya begitu besar dan membahana hingga aku bisa mendengarnya dari kamarku.

Wajah tegas dan tampannya terlihat ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarku. "Apa yang terjadi? Kata Yoochun, kau terluka saat berada ditaman?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, mata Yunho sudah membelalak lebar saat melihat jari telunjukku yang diperban.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu? Katakan padaku, apa benar yang kudengar dari Yoochun.. kalau Changmin yang melakukannya padamu?" Yunho menarik tangan kananku untuk memeriksa luka karena gigitan Changmin.

"Biar kujelaskan, Yang Mulia! Lebih baik Anda duduk terlebih dahulu.."

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan memberi perhitungan pada bocah nakal itu! Sepertinya hukumanku kemaren masih belum membuatnya jera~"

"Mwo?" aku segera merentangkan tanganku untuk mencegahnya pergi, "Jangan lakukan itu! Ini hanya luka kecil, itu tidak seberapa.."

"Bukan itu masalah, my Queen! Changmin sudah sangat keterlaluan.. dia harus mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya padamu.."

"Tapi dia hanya anak kecil.."

"Memang kalau dia anak kecil, ia boleh melakukan tindakan kejam sesukanya?"

"Bukan begitu, Yang Mulia! Dia.." aku menarik lengan Yunho. Setidaknya, ini pertama kali aku menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu. Dan kurasa, Yunho menyadari ini. Ia terlihat kaget saat aku melakukan hal ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Please.. ia akan semakin membenciku!"

Aku mengendurkan peganganku pada lengannya. Namun aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman. Ia meraih kedua lenganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Yunho tampak terharu karena aku mau menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu setelah sekian lama kami menikah.

"Terimakasih.." ia terlihat senang, "Tapi aku harus mengajarkannya untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi.."

Yunho tetap berjalan menuju sisi istana bagian selatan dimana kediaman putranya berada.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini.." seruku. Meski dengan jemari yang masih berdenyut-denyut, aku mengambil jubahku dan berlari menyusul Yunho menuju tempat dimana pungeran Changmin berada.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Appa akan datang kesini karena tahu aku telah menyakiti boneka kesayanganmu!"

Kulihat wajah memerah Changmin yang terduduk sambil terkekeh, "Karena aku juga tahu kalau kau tak akan datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku, Appa~"

"Changmin! Berani sekali kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku?" Yunho terlihat marah, tingginya memang jauh lebih menjulang dari Changmin. Namun sikap keras kepala mereka sama-sama terlihat jelas didepan mataku.

"KENAPA? Kau juga mengakuinya bukan?" mata Changmin mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kau hanya mementingkan DIA! Kau tak pernah memperdulikan aku semenjak umma meninggal! Kau bahkan lupa tanggal ulang tahunku!"

Changmin menyeka air matanya, "Semenjak kau menikah lagi, yang kau perdulikan hanya DIA! Kau tak pernah lagi mengujungi kamarku hanya untuk sekedar main atau menyenangkanku seperti dulu! Kau KEJAM, Appa!"

Changmin berlari kearah tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka berbentuk beruang dalam pelukannya. "Hiks.. hiks.. jika semua orang iri denganku karena punya Appa seorang kaisar, tapi justru aku sangat iri dengan mereka karena mereka punya Appa yang baik yang selalu mengajak mereka bermain. Aku membencimu, Appa. Kau yang sekarang sangat jahat padaku.."

Aku menyadari tatapan marah Yunho, tangannya bergetar. Dengan satu tangan, ia sudah menarik tubuh Changmin dan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah gudang yang gelap.

"Aku tak pernah mengurungmu didalam gudang ini! Tapi kali ini, aku akan mengurungmu semalaman agar kau bisa menyadari apa kesalahanmu.."

"Yang Mulia, jangann..." aku ternganga saat mendengar jeritan histeris Changmin yang menangis karena ketakutan. Terang saja, gudang itu sangat kotor dan gelap. Pasti banyak tikus didalam sana. Tempat itu juga pasti sangat dingin. Changmin bisa sakit jika dibiarkan.

Blam~

"Appa! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini! Please.. appa..." Changmin menggedor-ngedor pintu gudang dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya berlinang dan ia terus menjerit.

"Appa, Minie takut sekali! Tolong buka pintunya, Appa! Hiks.. hiks.."

Yunhopun berjalan keluar tanpa merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Changmin.

"Yang Mulia, tolong jangan begini!" aku mengejar Yunho sambil terus menatap pintu gudang dimana Changmin dikurung. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar suara ketakutannya. "Yang Mulia, aku mohon padamu.."

"Jangan mencoba melindunginya, Jaejoong ah~" Yunho merubah nada bicaranya. Ucapannya tegas dan kaku. "Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran! Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku karena anak itu sudah melanggar perintahku untuk tidak mengganggumu.."

Mataku membulat lebar, apa karena hal itu Changmin sampai dikurung seperti itu?

"Sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu, aku akan mengunjungimu sebentar lagi.."

"Tidak mau.."

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatapku, "My Queen, apa maksudmu?"

Aku mencoba menatap matanya meski sebenarnya aku sangat takut.

"Aku tidak mau melayanimu malam ini!"

"Mwo?" tatapan Yunho mendadak berubah tajam, aura kaisarnya tiba-tiba berubah. "Kau menentangku?"

"Aku menolak perintahmu kali ini! Jadi hukumlah aku seperti kau menghukum Changmin.." aku menunjuk pintu gudang yang masih berjarak beberapa meter. Masih bisa kudengar suara isakan changmin ditelingaku.

"Kurung aku bersamanya.. seperti ucapanmu padanya.."

Yunho terkejut saat mendengar ucapanku. "My Queen?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa dia akan tega menghukumku atau justru akan mengeluarkan Changmin? Tapi jika melihat sikap keras kepala dan keangkuhan seorang Jung Yunho, seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Baik kalau itu mau-mu.." Yunho menjetikkan jemarinya, "Bawa Ratu kedalam gudang bersama Changmin. Aku ingin lihat berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan.."

Aku menghembuskan napasku. Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Yunho memang kaisar yang tidak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri hanya demi cintanya kepadaku.

Akupun pasrah ketika para pengawal membawaku masuk kedalam gudang yang gelap bersama Changmin.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kulihat Changmin sedang berjongkok sambil terisak. Hanya cahaya yang berasal dari ventilasi yang membantu penglihatanku. Tempat ini terlalu gelap.

"Aku juga dihukum oleh Appamu, jadi nasib kita sama.." aku ingin berjalan kearahnya. Tapi ia segera menghindar dan mencari spot yang lebih jauh dariku.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu!" Changmin memilih tempat yang penuh berisi kain-kain kotor.

"Baiklah!" akupun memilih untuk tidak membuatnya ketakutan. "Aku akan duduk disini!"

Lama kami tidak berbicara, tapi isaknya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Aku sedikit senang karena ini. Changmin tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Setidaknya, ia tidak setakut tadi ketika terkurung seorang diri.

Ketika malam semakin larut, aku merasa sedikit pergerakan dari arah bocah itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Aku bisa memelukmu jika kau mau.." aku masih menatapnya yang tengah sibuk mencari kain tambahan yang cukup bersih. Tapi kenyataannya, beberapa tikus membuatnya menjerit kembali dan berlari kearahku.

"Ummmaa Jihyeee... huwaaa..." Changmin tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Ada ttikussss... banyaaakkkk... hiks.. hiks.."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat betapa lucu tingkahnya saat ini. Meski ia sudah berusia sebelas tahun. Tapi aku bisa merasakan nada manja dan imut darinya yang mencoba mencari kasih sayang.

"Nee.. kan sudah kubilang untuk duduk bersamaku disini.." kupeluk dirinya dan mendudukannya disampingku. "Tidurlah! Aku akan menjagamu agar tikus-tikus itu tidak mendekat.."

Changmin seolah tidak sadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia segera menampik tanganku yang berada dipunggungnya saat tikus-tikus itu sudah tidak mencicit.

"YAA! Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, pria jadi-jadian.."

"Eh?"

Changmin menjauh lagi, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku ini pria kuat, aku adalah keturunan Jung. Aku ti..."

Citt~ Cittttttt~~~

"Huwaaaaa..." Changmin kembali memelukku, "Tapi khusus malam ini, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk memelukku. Hanya malam ini saja.."

Aku terkekeh dalam diam. "Baik.."

Dan malam itupun, untuk pertama kalinya aku memeluknya. Menyadarkan kepalanya kedalam dadaku agar ia bisa tertidur.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" aku merasa tubuh Changmin menggigil ketika suhu didalam gudang mulai menurun.

"Tidak.." Changmin menggeleng namun mengeratkan pelukannya. Akupun melepas jubah berbulu milikku dan menyelimutkannya dipunggung Changmin. Jubah ini pasti akan membuatnya lebih hangat. Saat mendengar suara dengkurannya, aku tahu ia sudah tertidur.

Kuusap puncak kepalanya, mengecupnya seolah-olah dia adalah putraku. "Mian, jika kau merasa aku telah merebut Yunho dari sisimu.."

"Mian jika karena aku, hidupmu menjadi penuh penderitaan.."

Air mataku terjatuh dan mengenai pipi Changmin yang putih dan lembut, "Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti.. kenapa aku bisa terkurung didalam istana ini?"

"Tapi jika kau merasa kesepian, aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Karena akupun.. juga merasa sangat kesepian.."

.

.

.

[Author pov]

.

Malam itu angin berhembus sangat kencang. Membuat perasaan Yunho semakin galau. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang terkurung dalam kondisi begini. Tapi titahnya tak bisa ditarik mundur.

Mereka berdua sudah berani melanggar perintahnya. Tapi tetap saja membuat Yunho khawatir setengah mati.

"Yang Mulia, ini sudah larut malam! Yang mulia bisa sakit jika terus berjaga didepan gudang.." salah satu pengawal telah mengingatkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku menunggu mereka sampai hukuman selesai.."

"Tapi Yang Mulia sendiri yang memerintahkan mereka untuk tetap berada didalam gudang sampai matahari muncul diufuk langit.."

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kesal. Kenapa dirinya bisa begitu emosi? Sekarang malah dialah yang harus menanggung akibatnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong~"

Yunho kembali berjalan mundar mandir, "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Jewel in The Palace

Chapter : #2

Genre : Yaoi, Family, Romance (No edit)

Cast : Yunho x Jaejoong, Changmin

.

.

.

[Author pov]

.

Pagi telah tiba, para pengawal tetap setia berjaga sampai pagi. Menunggu Kaisar mereka terbangun dari tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya, tertidur diatas kursi didepan gudang. Raut wajah kelelahan nampak dari pipi dan dahinya. Namun tetap saja, masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda sang Kaisar akan bangun saat itu.

"Eunghh~" Changmin mengulet pelan saat ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Inilah kali pertamanya ia merasa nyaman sejak ummanya meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"Eh?" ia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Changmin merasa aneh karena sesuatu telah menutup punggung dan seluruh tubuhnya. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat hangat. Pasti karena jubah berbulu milik Jaejoong.

"Hey, bangun~ ini sudah pagi!"

Changmin menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memang sedikit pucat. "YAA! Bangun ku bilang.."

Kali ini Changmin menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, namun ia tak kunjung terbangun. Ketika melihat banyak keringat yang memenuhi pelipis namja cantik itu, bocah kecil itu sadar ada yang salah dengannya.

"APPA! APPAAA!" Changmin refleks menggedor-gedor pintu gudang dengan tangannya, jauh lebih keras dari gedorannya semalam. Ia panik.

"Appa! Jaejoong sakit! Appa, tolong buka pintunya..."

Yunho yang masih terkantuk-kantuk langsung terbangun begitu mendengar ada yang menyebut nama istrinya. "Jaejoong ah~"

"Yang Mulia, ada apa?" para pengawalnya yang sama-sama mengantuk ikut terbangun.

"Cepat buka pintunya! Aku mendengar suara Changmin yang memanggil-manggil Jaejoongku.."

Para dayang dan pengawal sampai kelabakan membuka pintu gudang. Sementara Yunho mulai panik dan tak sadar telah menginjak jubahnya sendiri. Begitu akan melangkah, kaki Yunho tersandung hingga tubuhnya terbentur dan menabrak pangeran Changmin.

"Awww..." Changmin mengeluh kesakitan saat dahinya terantuk dagu lonjong Yunho, "Appa, sakittttt..."

Tapi Yunho mengacuhkannya dan buru-buru terbangun untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang masih terpejam.

"Jaejoong-ah.." telapak tangan Yunho menyentuh dahi berkeringat Jaejoong. "Kau demam? Dan ini semua gara-gara aku.." Yunho pun segera menggendong istrinya dan berlari keluar, "Panggilkan tabib! Aku ingin ia berada dikediamanku secepatnya.."

Changmin hanya diam sambil memandang punggung belakang Yunho, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat wajah panik Appanya. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sepanik ini jika aku sedang sakit.."

Wajah Changmin memerah, "Apa aku sungguh tak berarti bagimu, Appa? Kenapa yang kau pikirkan hanya pria berwajah aneh itu?"

Changmin menatap ibu jarinya yang berdarah karena ia terlalu kuat menggendor-gendor pintu sampai tangannya terkena serabut kayu yang tajam. "Bukan hanya dia yang merasa kesakitan, tapi aku juga appa... hiks.."

Ia pun menyeka air matanya yang jatuh dipipi. "Kini aku tahu.. bahwa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku.."

"Kau bukan lagi Appa ku yang dulu.."

.

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong diranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap dahi berkeringat Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh tidak mencintaiku! Tapi tolong jangan membuatku cemas sampai ingin mati, Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dengan selimut tebal berbulu. "Tolong jangan sakit! Aku minta maaf karena terlalu kasar padamu.."

"Yang Mulia, tabib sudah datang!" Junsu berlari sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat. "Biar saya yang mengkompres dahi Ratu!"

Yunhopun mengawasi gerakan Junsu dan sang tabib yang sedang mengobati Jaejoong.

"Apa ia tidak apa-apa?" Yunho benar-benar panik, "Apa ia perlu meminum sari bunga lotus (ramuan khusus dari jaman nenek moyang Joseon yang berkhasiat untuk mengobati segala macam penyakit)?"

Tabib Jin tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia! Ratu Jaejoong cuma masuk angin, sebentar lagi juga sadar.."

"Sungguh? Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Yunho mengelus pipi kanan Jaejoong, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, jae. Dan hari kau berhasil membuatku cemas setengah mati.."

Junsu dan tabib tersenyum saat memandang wajah Kaisar Yunho. Mereka bisa melihat betapa besar cinta yang diberikan sang kaisar pada ratu mereka.

"Kalau begitu.. kami berdua permisi, Yang Mulia.."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika merasa seseorang mengusik waktu tidurnya. "Yang Mulia.."

Benar saja, Yunho tengah bergelung disebelahnya. Tangan kekarnya melingkar manis dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah baikan? Apa kau lapar?"

"Kenapa aku berada disini?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung, ia celingukan kesegala arah. Membuat yunho gemas dengan tingkah lucunya, iapun segera memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang dan menghirup wangi leher Jaejoong yang sedikit tercium bau minyak angin.

"Kularang kau jatuh sakit lagi, Jung Jaejoong! Kau sudah membuatku cemas setengah mati kali ini.." Yunho menyusap-usap hidungnya diceruk leher Jaejoong, "Aku sangat merindukanmu tadi malam! Aku tidak suka melihatmu membantah perkataanku lagi, kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan, my Queen?"

"Tidak selama kau masih menghukum Changmin.."

Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau masih keras kepala?"

"Kau juga keras kepala, Yang Mulia!" Jaejoong ikut berteriak, "Kau sangat keterlaluan pada putramu sendiri, kau menganggapnya tidak ada. Kau..."

"Dia bukan putraku.."

Jantung Jaejoong bagai tertikap pisau. Serasa ada kawat berduri yang makin menjalar dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau bohong!"

Yunho turun dari tempat tidur dan berbalik kearah lain, memunggungi Jaejoong. "Jihye berselingkuh dibelakangku. Dia melahirkan anak dari sahabat yang telah kupercaya dan membohongiku dengan mengatakan Changmin adalah hasil dari buah cintaku dengan jihye.."

Tangan Yunho terkepal, tubuhnya bergetar karena emosi. "Saat aku tahu, akupun memerintahkan prajurit kepercayaanku membunuh Jihye dan pria yang ia cintai itu secara diam-diam.."

Jaejoong meremas dadanya, seakan ada belati panas yang menusuk dan mencacah hatinya. Sakit.

"Setiap melihat wajah anak itu, kemarahanku meledak!"

"Aku ingin sekali melenyapkannya seperti kedua orangtuanya yang telah mengkhianatiku! AKU MEMBENCI ANAK ITU! AKU MEMBENCI MEREKA SEMUA! MEREKAA-..."

Yunho tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang. Sosok cantik dengan tangan yang sangat lembut yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangnya,

"Jangan diteruskan! Tolong jangan diteruskan lagi.." Jaejoong menempelkan pipinya dengan punggung Yunho. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Aku mengerti jika kau terlanjur menyanyangi Changmin karena pernah berpikir dia adalah putramu.."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga yakin kau tak akan tega membunuhnya meski kau tidak lagi menyayanginya seperti dulu. Karena itulah kau sengaja menjauhinya.."

"Kau tak ingin ia terluka karena amarah dan rasa dendammu pada Ummanya.."

Yunho tak bisa bicara apa-apa, ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup dihatinya ketika tangan Jaejoong memeluknya tanpa perlu ia minta. Rasa tenang sekaligus sakit.

"Changmin tidak bersalah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kesalahan orang tua kandungnya.."

"Ia juga korban. Sama sepertimu.."

Yunho membatu, ia hanya mendengarkan semua ucapan Jaejoong malam itu.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan lebih takut padaku?" tanya Yunho ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah istrinya, "Aku pernah membunuh orang.."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak Yang Mulia.."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berselingkuh dibelakangku!" Yunho menyentuh kedua pipi Jaejoong,

"Aku tidak takut dibunuh olehmu, Yang Mulia.."

"Usst... jangan bicara lagi.." Yunho menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Decakan ciuman mereka terdengar keras. Hingga tak berapa lama, pakaian Yunho dan Jaejoongpun sudah sama-sama terlepas. Merekapun.. mulai saling menindih diatas ranjang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu selingkuh! Aku akan berusaha segala cara untuk memenangkan hatimu.."

Jaejoong terdiam saat Yunho mulai mengecupi pundaknya.

"Setiap aku mengajakmu bercinta. Yang kulihat hanyalah air mata." Yunho mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku tak pernah melihat senyummu sekalipun.."

Yunho meraba kulit pipi Jaejoong yang sangat lembut. "Aku memang telah memenangkan tubuhmu. Tapi selama sepuluh bulan ini, kau tak pernah membiarkanku melihat hatimu satu kalipun.."

Jaejoong menatap wajahnya sendiri dari lensa mata Yunho yang hitam dan bening. "Apa aku sejahat itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak, kau bukan orang jahat.." Yunho memagut bibir Jaejoong. "Kau hanya tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu.."

Sang Kaisarpun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam bagian terindah dari sang ratu. Satu malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka. Malam yang bergairah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakan makanan sore harinya seperti biasa. Hubungannya dengan Yunho menjadi sedikit lebih baik sekarang ini. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada rasa lega yang menghampiri sanubari Jaejoong sejak kemaren. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lincah saat menyendokan sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Ratu terlihat senang sore ini? Pasti sedang memikirkan kaisar?" Junsu terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena lamunannya terganggu akibat ucapan Junsu. Ia memang sedang memikirkan kejadian kemaren, ketika tangannya refleks memeluk punggung Yunho untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Ahh.. aku tahu! Ratu pasti sedang membayangkan kemanly-an Kaisar semalam,-kan? Kami para dayang sampai menggigit sapu tangan kami ketika mendengar suara desahan Yang Mulia Yunho. Suaranya sekssssiiiii sekalii..."

"Mwo? Kalian menguping, eoh?" Jaejoong berdiri dan menyentil ujung hidung Junsu dengan sendoknya, ia berpura-pura marah.

"Maa.. maaafkan hamba, Ratu..." Junsu segera berlutut didepan Jaejoong, "Habis setiap kalian bercinta, hanya desahan Yang Mulia Yunho yang terdengar sampai luar. Selama ini kami tak pernah sekalipun mendengar desahan Ratu.."

Junsu malah menambah rasa terkejut Jaejoong. Namun ucapannya kali ini bukan membuat Jaejoong marah, justru sebaliknya.

Roman muka Jaejoong berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau benar, Su-ie.." Jaejoong jatuh terduduk diatas kursi makannya, "Aku memang tidak pernah membiarkan Yunho mendengarkan suara desahanku meski aku juga menikmati semua sentuhannya!"

Jaejoong menggengam erat sendoknya, "Aku tidak mau jika Yunho merasa aku juga menikmati apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku.."

"Ratu?" Junsu menyesal telah mengatakan hal bodoh itu, "Maafkan hamba, hamba tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau memang benar.." Jaejoong merasa sesak ketika ia menyadari bahwa rasa tidak nyaman yang terjadi selama ini adalah karena ulah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkan Yang Mulia memasuki pintu hatiku! Sejak hari dimana ia mempersuntingku, aku telah menutup rapat-rapat pintu hatiku untuknya.."

Jaejoong melepas sendok ditangannya hingga terjatuh dilantai, "Karena saat itu aku sangat berharap Yunho akan melepaskanku jika ia tahu aku tak pernah mencintainya!"

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tapi kini semuanya berbeda.."

"Semua yang dulu menyedihkan, kini begitu membahagiakan.."

"Hal yang dulu terasa berat... kini menjadi ringan.."

"Kurasa.. kurasa pandanganku padanya.. telah jauh berbeda dari pandanganku pada awalnya.."

"Kurasa.. aku mulai menyukainya, Junsu ah.."

"Aku.. mulai menyukainya.."

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah arena berkuda yang dikhususkan untuk para prajurit kerajaan. Seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan sambil membawa belati dalam gengamannya.

"Appa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku. Appaku yang dulu sudah pergi. Hiks.. hiks.." Changmin masih menangis saat ia membuka pagar dari salah satu kandang kuda.

"Night!" sapanya pada seekor kuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "Ayo bantu aku mencari, Appa. Kumohon.."

Changmin menyeka air mata dipipinya yang basah. Lalu memanjat tangga dan menaiki Night yang sedang makan.

"Maaf jika aku harus menggangu makan soremu. Tapi aku ingin mencari appaku. Kau mau menemaniku,-kan?"

Night tak bergerak, ia masih menyibukan dirinya dengan makanan. Changminpun mengeluh, ia tak punya cara lain lagi selain apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Maafkan aku harus melakukan ini!"

Changmin mengarahkan ujung belatinya kepantat kuda putih itu.

Sruk~

Saat ujung lancipnya bertemu, Nightpun menggeram dan memekik kaget. Hampir saja Changmin jatuh dari punggung kuda jika ia tidak sempat memegang tali kekangnya. Night terlihat ketakutan, iapun menghantam pintu kayu dan berlari keluar dari kandang.

"HUWAAA~ appa, takutttt..."

Changmin menjerit saat sang kuda melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju halaman berumput yang luas.

"Selamatkan Pangeran Changmin! Selamatkan dia, beliau kini berada diatas kuda yang mengamuk.."

"APPAA! Tolong Miniee... APPAA?"

Suara teriakan para prajurit membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong berlari kearah istana bagian barat dimana arena berkuda itu berada. Mata mereka berduapun membelalak lebar saat melihat anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun itu bergetar hebat diatas kuda yang terus berlari kearah bukit kerajaan.

"Siapkan kuda! Aku akan mengejarnya.." Yunho melepas jubah kebesarannya hingga menampakan otot-otot besarnya. "Jaejoong, tunggulah disini! Jangan masuk kelapangan. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, wajahnya sangat cemas. Tidak hanya mencemaskan bocah kecil itu. Tapi ia juga mencemaskan Yunho yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Hiyyaaaaa~" Yunho mulai mengejar Changmin dan kudanya setelah ia memberi aba-aba. "Changmin! Pegang tali kekangnya dengan erat! Pegang! Jangan sampai terlepas!"

"Hiks.. appaaa~" Changmin terus saja menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Night terus berlari menuju arah hutan yang berada didepannya.

"Changmin.. tidak kuat lagi, appa..."

"Changmin.. takut..."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_NB : Usia Yunho disini memang 38 tahun, sementara Jaejoong baru 17 tahun._

_Terimakasih sudah mau baca ffku. ^^_

.

.

Jewel in The Palace #3

.

.

Di ujung perbatasan kerajaan Bolero, tampak pasukan berkuda yang tengah berkumpul dalam satu barisan. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang saat melihat raja mereka menunggangi sebuah kuda berwarna putih menuju hutan terlarang. Sebuah hutan di perbatasan utara kerajaan.

"Pasukan sayap kiri, kejar dan jaga Yang Mulia dari arah kiri, sementara yang lain ikut saya kearah kanan! Jangan sampai Yang Mulia Yunho dan Pangeran terluka! Cepat!"

"Baik, Panglima Yoochun!" beberapa pasukan mengangguk paham dan mengikuti instruksi atasan mereka. Sementara beberapa dayang hanya bisa menanti dan berharap-harap cemas sambil menghibur ratu mereka.

"Yang Mulia Jaejoong, diluar udara sangat dingin! Tidakkah lebih baik Anda masuk dan menunggu didalam?"

"Tidak, Su ie! Aku akan menunggu mereka berdua. Aku akan menunggu.. sampai mereka kembali."

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yang Mulia Yunho yang hampir tak terlihat lagi ketika ia memasuki hutan belantara. Entah kenapa, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya itu. Dan kejadian setahun yang lalu akhirnya berputar dalam memorinya. Ketika ia masih menjadi putera mahkota, ketika ia belum dipersunting oleh raja dari kerajaan Bolero. Dan ketika dirinya masih mampu untuk melakukan apapun yang disukainya.

.

.

[Flashback]

_._

_._

"Apa mataku sudah terkena sihir? Kenapa aku meliat seorang bidadari diantara pasukan berkuda itu, Panglima Yoochun?"

"Tidak Yang Mulia! Hamba juga melihatnya, sama seperti Anda. Begitupun dengan penonton yang lain."

"Tapi siapa dia, Yoochun? Kenapa dia sampai ikut perlombaan berbahaya ini? Apa dia seorang perempuan? Tapi kenapa ia memakai seragam laki-laki?"

"Dia adalah putera mahkota kerajaan Maze yang Mulia! Kulit tubuhnya memang sangat halus dan mulus. Kecantikan putra mahkota Jaejoong memang sudah tersiar ke penjuru negeri seberang! Puluhan lamaran sudah diterima oleh pemimpin kerajaan Maze, namun belum satupun yang dapat meminangnya!"

"Tunggulah sampai ia berusia tujuh belas, barulah kau siapkan ribuan pasukan berkuda untuk mengiringiku ketika aku melamarnya kelak!"

"Hamba siap, Yang Mulia! Kerajaan Maze akan bersukur sekali jika mampu menjadikan Anda sebagai menantu kerajaan mereka. Hamba sangat yakin!"

.

.

.

"Jadi Jaejoong adalah putra kelima Anda?" Yang Mulia Yunho mengunjungi kerajaan maze tanpa pemberitahuan. Ini merupakan satu-satunya kunjungan mendadak yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Maafkan kami karena belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk menyambut kedatangan Anda, Yang Mulia! Tapi kenapa Raja dari kerajaan Bolero bisa datang begitu tiba-tiba hanya untuk bertemu putra hamba?" Raja Kim, ayahanda dari Jaejoong datang sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Raja Kim. Pasukanku hanya kebetulan lewat saat kami hendak kembali dalam perjalanan pulang! Dan tak sengaja melihat pertandingan kuda yang diselenggarakan kerajaan kalian." Jung Yunho, Yang Mulia dari kerajaan Bolero akhirnya duduk dan meminum teh merah yang disediakan tuan rumah, ditengah taman yang sangat indah.

"Kemahiran putramu bermain kuda patut diacungkan jempol! Dan hebatnya, kecantikannya saat berada ditengah lapangan sungguh mempesona dan berhasil menghipnotis semua orang.."

"Jaejoong hanyalah namja biasa, tuanku!" Raja Kim tersenyum, "Dia adalah putraku yang dilahirkan oleh Selir Han! Selirku yang keempat. Tapi sayang ummanya itu sudah meninggal. Kecantikan yang dimiliki istriku, kini diwariskan olehnya melalui Jaejoong, begitupun dengan keistimewaannya.."

Alis Yunho terangkat, "Keistimewaan?"

"Jaejoong tidaklah seperti namja-namja normal lainnya. Ia memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki namja lain dikerajaan ini.."

"Apa maksudmu, Raja Kim?" tangan Yunho terkepal, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang namja cantik itu. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

"Jaejoong bisa memberikan keturunan jika seseorang membuahinya, Yang Mulia Yunho!"

Mata musang Yang Mulia Yunho melebar, senyumnya merekah perlahan-lahan. "Jadi begitu? Jadi Jaejoong memiliki keistimewaan seperti seorang yeoja?"

Raja Kim mengangguk. Melihat ketertarikan Raja muda didepannya, iapun tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan ini, Jaejoong harus bisa menikah dengan raja dari kerajaan besar seperti Bolero. Dan kerajaan Maze yang kecil akan menjadi kerajaan yang disegani oleh kerajaan lain karena memiliki menantu seorang raja besar seperti Jung Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah datang kekerajaan kami! Bolero siap menyambut Anda dan putra Anda Jaejoong, Raja Kim!" Yunho mengangkat jubah kebesarannya. Iapun segera memerintahkan pada sekretaris kerajaan untuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat besar. Demi menyambut sang istri tercinta.

.

.

[Flashback end]

.

.

"Keduanya selamat! Yang mulia dan putra mahkota selamat!" seru Yoochun, panglima kerajaan Bolero pada sang ratu, Jung Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah!" Wajah Jaejoong kembali ceria, kecemasannya menghilang. "Junsu, siapkan makanan! Juga air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Yang Mulia!"

Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Junsu, "Jangan lupa panggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa pangeran Changmin!"

Rasa cemas dan ketakutan dihatinya sedikit membaik ketika melihat Yang Mulia Yunho memeluk putra satu-satunya. Wajah Yang Mulia Yunho tampak sangat dingin.

Yoochun memberi tanda kepada penjaga untuk membuka pintu gerbang supaya Yang Mulia bisa segera masuk. Setelah pintu terbuka, nampak Yang Mulia Yunho tengah membopong Changmin. Mata namja mungil itu terpejam.

Beberapa dayang keluar, diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jaejoong menyambut yunho. Ujung pakaiannya sedikit kotor ketika ia menyeretnya kedepan istana.

"Dia hampir saja jatuh, untung aku sempat menyelamatkannya!" Yunho membenarkan letak tubuh Changmin yang berada dalam gedongannya. "Tapi saat aku membawanya kembali, Changmin sudah begini! Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Mungkin dia shock," Jaejoong mengambil alih tubuh mungil Changmin dan merengkuhnya. "Aku akan membawanya kekamar.."

.

.

.

"Putra mahkota baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedikit demam dan agak trauma dengan kejadian hari ini," tabib Jin membawa secangkir ramuan yang telah direbusnya. "Hamba akan meminumkannya pada pangeran."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia lalu mengarahkan matanya kearah Yang Mulia Yunho yang masih duduk dan belum beranjak dari sana setelah menolong Changmin.

"Tabib, tolong periksa Yang Mulia juga!" Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho dan duduk disampingnya. Raja paling tampan dan perkasa yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Jae, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku hanya sedikit tegang saat melihat anak itu bermain-bermain dengan nyawanya sendiri!"

"Kau mencemaskannya?" Jaejoong tersenyum, senang jika Yunho sadar bahwa ia masih membutuhkan Changmin untuk selalu berada disisinya, meski anak itu bukanlah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.."

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak mengakuinya," Jaejoong melepaskan mantel bulu Kaisar Yunho dari tubuhnya. "Apa kau mau makan? Atau mandi lebih dulu?"

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, Jae!"

Yunho mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam ruang ganti didekat kolam pemandian.

"Dan aku ingin kau menemaniku, My Queen.." pintanya.

.

.

.

Dengan tangannya sendiri, Jaejoong mencoba membantu Yunho melepas pakaiannya. Ini pertama kalinya juga baginya mendatangi kolam pemandian khusus Kaisar. Setelah sepuluh bulan Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho, ia tak pernah sekalipun memanjakan suaminya dengan menemaninya mandi seperti saat ini.

"Aku senang kau ada disini, Jae.." Kaisar Yunho menyentuh jemari lentik Jaejoong saat dirinya tengah melepas pengait baju kekaisaran miliknya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia pun mendaratkan bibirnya untuk mencium tengkuk sang istri. "Apa kau tahu betapa berdebarnya jantungku saat ini?"

Pipi Jaejoong merona merah,

"Jantungku seperti kehilangan kendali ketika kau melepas satu persatu pakaianku?" Yunho mengelus pipi jaejoong yang putih dan sangat mulus itu. Membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu,

"Yang Mulia bicara apa? Hamba tidak mengerti!"

"Apa dadamu juga berdebar-debar sepertiku?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mengelus puncak rambut jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong kini mengarah padanya, saat ini.. jantung Jaejoong tidak hanya bertalu semakin cepat, tapi juga siap untuk meledak. Seperti pipinya yang sudah merona merah.

"Aku ingin.. kau mandi bersamaku.." Yunhopun membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Jaejoong, "Tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Berdua. Tanpa ada siapapun."

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, awan dilangit sudah berubah menjadi biru gelap ketika Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Dadanya tersengal dikala Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan-lahan dari tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup oleh suatu apapun.

Mereka masih bergelung bersama didalam kolam yang berisi air hangat, tanpa ada pengawal maupun dayang-dayang. Hanya ada kedua makhluk indah itu, yang kini masih saling menyatukan tubuh.

Pancuran air mengenai punggung telanjang Yunho dan membuatnya berkilat semakin seksi. Apalagi ketika salah satu bagian tubuhnya masuk didalam surga sang ratu. Dan menari-nari erotis disana. Naik dan turun. Membiarkan air hangat membawa cairan cinta yang terus dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Membaur bersama uap air yang menghangatkan jiwa.

"Lelah?" yunho mencium bibir plum Jaejoong dan memberinya nafas buatan. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jaejoong tampak lemas dan penuh dengan peluh.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho tampak sangat bergairah dan membanggakan dirinya. Ia selalu membuat Jaejoong puas. Meski dirinya selalu berusaha menutupi semua itu.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk diatas kolam. Hanya ada mereka disana. Ia sudah mengusir semua dayang dan pengawal agar tidak ada satupun yang melihat betapa hotnya gerakan Jaejoong meski dirinya hanya diam dan pasrah ketika Yunho bermain diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memesan makanan! Kau ingin makan apa? Kau pasti sangat lelah!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Katakan padaku.. apa yang kau inginkan, Jae? Aku pasti mengabulkannya untukmu.."

Jaejoong kembali berendam didalam kolam air hangat. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih setiap kali ia bergerak. Dan air hangat cukup membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Aku ingin kita berdua tidur bersama Changmin malam ini, Yang Mulia! Dalam satu ranjang.." serunya.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. aku membenci namja jadi-jadian itu!" Changmin menyebunyikan kepalanya dibalik selimut. Begitu bangun, ia kembali uring-uringan. Tingkah imutnya membuat siapapun tersenyum. Termasuk Junsu yang ditugaskan Jaejoong untuk mengawasi putra mahkota.

"Dayang Kim heran, kenapa putra mahkota begitu membenci ratu Jaejoong?" Junsu berusaha mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin. Sejujurnya ia gemas dengan tingkah uring-uringan pangeran mereka itu.

"Dia sudah merebut perhatian Yunho Appa dariku! Aku membencinya!" Changmin mengambil buah jeruk dan melemparnya tepat dijidat Junsu.

Junsu mengelus-elus jidatnya. Ia sudah biasa ditimpuk sang putra mahkota, jadi dia tidak akan mengeluh lagi.

"Tapi Ratu Jaejoong juga sama seperti pangeran! Dia kesepian setelah tiba dikerajaan ini! Ia tidak bisa lagi menjalankan kegiatannya seperti putra makhota! Dia tidak bisa bermain kuda atau memanah! Setiap hari hanya bisa menangis seorang diri didalam kamarnya.."

Changmin akhirnya melempar selimut besar yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa kesepian? Appa selalu memanjakan dia? Selalu menghabiskan setiap malam bersamanya? Tidak seperti aku, Appa bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi kamarku!"

"Jika Putra mahkota sangat ingin menjadi seperti ratu Jaejoong yang selalu bisa mendapatkan perhatian Yang Mulia Yunho, maka keinginan Ratu Jaejoong adalah bisa seperti pangeran Changmin! Beliau sangat ingin kebebasan, beliau ingin bisa memanah, bermain pedang dan menunggang kuda lagi seperti ketika ia masih dikerajaannya!"

Changmin hanya melongo bingung, "Kenapa bisa sepeti itu, dayang Kim? Menjadi seperti diriku, sangat tidak enak. Selalu diabaikan oleh Yunho appa!"

Junsu terkekeh, "Itukan menurut pandangan pangeran Changmin! Tapi menurut pandangan Ratu jaejoong, Pangeran Changmin justru lebih beruntung darinya!"

Changmin menggeleng-geleng, "Aku tidak mengerti, dayang Kim!"

"Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Pangeran kembali tidur sampai Yang Mulia Yunho dan Ratu Jaejoong kembali untuk menjenguk Anda!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra mahkota, dayang Kim?" Jaejoong sudah kembali merias dirinya setelah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang dengan yang Mulia Yunho. "Dia tidak demam-kan?"

"Tidak, Ratu! Pangeran Changmin hanya sedang tidur saja!"

"Untunglah!" jaejoong menyentuh kening Changmin, "Aku senang jika ia sudah bisa tidur dengan baik! Aku dan Yang Mulia Yunho sepakat untuk tidur bersama dengan Changmin malam ini!"

"Benarkah, Ratu?" Junsu terlihat gembira, "Pangeran Changmin akan sangat senang jika ia tahu appanya akan tidur bersamanya!"

"Nee~" jaejoong mengangguk dan mengelus poni rambut Changmin. "Saat dikolam, Yang Mulia Yunho berjanji padaku untuk menemani Changmin tidur malam ini. Semoga keadaannya bisa kembali normal setelah ia bangun pagi ini!"

Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya tidur disebelah Changmin. "Aku harap ia mau menerimaku! Aku tidak mau dibenci terlalu lama olehnya, dayang Kim!"

"Pangeran Changmin akan bisa mengerti suatu hari nanti, Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya masih memandang wajah menggemaskan pangeran Changmin. "Kau boleh membenciku, tapi tolong jangan lakukan tindakan berbahaya lagi. Appamu sangat mencemaskanmu, putra mahkota.."

Jaejoong merapihkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin, "Dan biarkan aku memelukmu saat ini! Aku mohon.." serunya sambil membenamkan wajahnya disamping bantal Changmin. Iapun akhirnya jatuh tertidur, tak sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya terus diawasi oleh sosok bermata musang dari balik kamar itu.

"Demi Jaejoong, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai anak itu lagi!" Yunho memeriksa detak jantungnya. Kenangan menyedihkan atas pengkhianatan istri dan sahabatnya terlalu membekas dalam ingatannya. Memang susah untuk mencintai Changmin kembali, tapi demi Jaejoong.. ia akan berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang hancur.

.

.

[Changmin pov]

.

.

"Urgh, appaa... uhh.." Changmin membuka kedua matanya saat mimpi buruk tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi tentang monster mengerikan yang akan memakan tubuhnya. Ia sangat kaget saat mendengar deru nafas berbeda disebelahnya. Begitu ia menoleh, wajah sang appa berada disebelah kanannya.

"Appa?" Changmin beranjak bangun dan segera memeluk sang appa. "Akhirnya kau tidur disebelahku juga! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Aku sangat senang, appa.." Changmin tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Sungguh senang sekali!"

Ia tak mau tangisannya sampai membangunkan sang appa dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" serunya sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Enghh~" suara erangan yang lain menyadarkan Changmin jika tidak hanya appanya yang tidur menemaninya. Masih ada seseorang yang tangannya kini sudah merengkuh pinggang bocah sebelas tahun itu.

"Namja jadi-jadian?" Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir dalam tidurnya itu.

"Sana pergi dariku!" serunya sambil menendang badan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terjatuh dari ranjang.

_**Bugh~**_

"Aww~~" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Mendengar ringisan Jaejoong, Changmin langsung pura-pura tertidur. 'Gawat', pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jae?" Yunho yang tak sengaja mendengar suara Jaejoong langsung terbangun. Ia kaget sekali saat melihat namja cantik itu berada dibawah lantai. "Kau kenapa?"

Iapun membantu sang istri untuk kembali keranjang, "Kau jatuh?"

"Ungh~" Jaejoong mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sadar dan tahu jika Changmin sudah menendangnya. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho mengetahui hal itu. "Aku jatuh sendiri! Tidurku-kan memang aneh!?"

"Lebih baik kita tidur dikasurku! Disana lebih besar, aku tak mau kau sampai terjatuh lagi.."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia kembali berbaring disebelah Changmin. "Tenanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku masih ngantuk, kajja.. kita tidur lagi!"

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakannya dipinggang Changmin, disebelah tubuhnya. Sementara tangan Jaejoong sudah diletakan didada bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu.

"Tidak apa-apakah begini? Aku merasa aneh?" Yunho ingin menarik tangannya dari Changmin tapi Jaejoong melarangnya.

"Dia-kan anakmu, jadi peluk dia dengan erat!" Jaejoong sudah menempelkan wajahnya dipundak Changmin. "Begitu dia bangun, Changmin pasti senang karena Yunho mau memeluknya lagi!" pikirnya dalam hati.

Tapi justru sebaliknya, Changmin merasa sangat berdebar-debar. Ini kali pertamanya Yunho memeluk Changmin. Dan posisi ini membuatnya menjadi gugup, ditambah dengan tangan Jaejoong yang ikut memeluknya.

'Aish, kenapa pipi dan bibir namja jadi-jadian ini begitu dekat? Arkh..' Changmin melirik-lirik wajah Jaejoong, 'Ia selalu bersikap baik didepan appa, membuatku bertambah sebal saja!'

Changmin membuka kedua matanya, ia melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidur disebelahnya. 'Kenapa dua orang dewasa ini memelukku dengan erat? Tidakkah mereka berpikir jika aku jadi sulit bernafas hah? Aish..'

Tapi setengah jam kemudian, dengkuran ketiga orang itu akhirnya terdengar. Dan Changmin, putra mahkota kerajaan Bolero akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum yang mengembang untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Seseorang tengah membaca sebuah buku dibawah pohon mapple merah. Tampak serius dan tak perduli akan lamanya waktu yang tengah ia habiskan disana. Dari pakaiannya yang mewah dan elegan, jelas terlihat bahwa ia bukanlah orang biasa.

Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dari para dayang yang menemaninya, wangi tubuhnya tak kalah harum dari bunga-bunga yang mengelilinginya. Jaejoong, ratu dari kerajaan Bolero tampak gembira dibanding biasanya.

"Ratu, apa buku yang kau baca berisi sesuatu yang menarik? Mengapa sejak tadi kau tak berhenti tersenyum?" Junsu, sang dayang kepercayaan Jaejoong tampak senang melihat kebahagian yang terpancar diwajah namja cantik itu.

"Aniya, Junsu ah. Hanya sebuah buku tentang petualangan.." Jaejoong menutup bukunya dan menatap pavillion sang naga, dimana Yunho tengah merundingkan sesuatu bersama para pejabat kekaisaran.

"Aku berharap bisa merasakan petualanganku sendiri.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang, membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa ikut bersama Yunho ketika mengunjungi Kerajaan Eden, sahabat lama kerajaan Bolero.

"Kapan Yang Mulia melakukan perjalanan, Junsu ah? Apa kau tahu?" mata bulat sang ratu berbinar-binar lucu. Meski sekarang dirinya adalah seorang ratu, tapi ia tetaplah namja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang belum setahun lalu menikahi seorang raja.

"Pengawal pribadi Kaisar mengatakan pada hamba kalau Yang Mulia akan melakukan perjalanan esok pagi, Ratu. Dan akan kembali sekitar dua minggu lagi karena perjalanan menuju kerajaan Eden membutuhkan waktu lebih dari empat hari.."

"Itu sangat lama, Junsu ah.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tak bisakah aku ikut bersamanya? Aku ingin sekali melihat keindahan kerajaan di selatan Korea itu. Aku belum pernah kesana.."

"Lebih baik Ratu Jaejoong menayakan sendiri pada Kaisar Yunho? Hanya dialah yang bisa memutuskan apa Ratu bisa ikut atau tidak,"

"Baik!" Jaejoong cepat-cepat berdiri dan menarik gaun indahnya yang mengembang dibagian bawah agar tidak terseret ketika ia berjalan, "Antar aku menemui Yang Mulia Yunho.."

Beberapa dayang dna pengawal segera membungkuk hormat dan memberi jalan bagi ratu mereka yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya di seluruh kerajaan Bolero. Mereka semu tak sadar jika seorang namja berusia sebelas tahun tengah menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Junsu dari balik semak-semak berbunga.

"Jadi, Appa akan pergi ke kerajaan Eden besok pagi?" Changmin menggigit bibirnya, tampak kesal karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memohon padanya untuk membawaku juga. Huft.."

Changmin mulai melangkah pelan-pelan, ia memang tengah bersembunyi karena berani kabur dari pelajaran puisinya bersama Teacher Sham. Changmin sangat membenci pelajaran itu. Membuatnya cepat merasa lapar dan mengantuk.

"Pangeran, keluarlah!?" beberapa pengawal kerajaan tengah sibuk mencari pangeran mereka keseluruh tempat. Mereka tidak punya ide kemana pangeran tengah bersembunyi.

"Pangeran Changmin ada dimana? Jangan bersembunyi lagi.."

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu jika pangeran mereka ada didalam gentong kosong yang sedang dibawa para pengawal untuk masuk kedalam istana sang naga. Menahan nafas sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi imutnya.

.

.

Jewel in The Palace #4

.

.

Pavilion teratai merah tampak bersinar ditengah dinginnya malam. Terdengar alunan musik dan beberapa penari yang sedang memamerkan kepawaiannya. Wanita-wanita cantik itu tampak berputar layaknya gangsing, membuat beberapa official guard istana menganga terpesona.

"Tarian yang membosankan," Changmin lebih suka melahap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja-meja panjang berlinen sutra meski matanya tetap mengarah kearah pemuda cantik yang tengah menuangkan segelas wine merah untuk penguasa kerajaan Bolero.

Ia masih mengingat betapa hangatnya ketika appanya bersedia untuk tidur bersamanya tadi malam. Hanya saja, kenapa harus bersama namja berwajah wanita itu?

Dengan hati-hati, ia berjalan untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Appa dan namja cantik itu. Sambil meraup beberapa kue, Changmin menelusup dibawah meja yang tertutup kain linen merah. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong dan sang appanya dengan jelas. Membuat dadanya bertambah tegang.

"Yang Mulia, kudengar kau akan pergi mengunjungi kerajaan Eden esok pagi?" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kue kerabi dan menyuapkannya untuk Yunho.

"Ya, Raja Eden adalah sahabat lama appaku saat beliau belum meninggal. Sudah delapan belas tahun kerajaan kami hanya berkomunikasi melalui kurir pembawa pesan karena letak kerajaan yang sangat jauh. Sudah saatnya aku mengunjungi mereka kali ini sebagai salam penghormatan.."

Yunho tampak terhibur karena Jaejoong terlihat sangat memanjakannya hari ini. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat namja cantik itu menyuapinya didepan para pejabat dan pengawal seperti ini.

"Tak bisakah Yang Mulia mengajak hamba?" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan takut-takut, "Hamba ingin melayani Yang Mulia selama dalam perjalanan. Hamba khawatir jika Yang Mulia akan jatuh sakit atau kurang istirahat. Hamba akan memastikan Yang Mulia mendapat makanan yang sehat, mandi dengan baik dan tidur dengan cukup.."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang hangat, seolah-olah ia sangat mencemaskan segala hal yang akan terjadi esok. Baik ekspresi maupun ucapan Jaejoong telah membuat jantung Yunho berdegup sangat cepat. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan seperhatian itu padanya.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka, jika namja cantik yang ia paksa untuk menjadi ratunya itu kini perlahan-lahan mulai membuka hati untuk dirinya yang angkuh dan pemaksa.

"Jaejoong ah.." Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dan menarik tubuhnya agar mendekat. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Dayang dan para pengawal akan melayaniku dengan baik.."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah sedih. "Tapi hamba benar-benar ingin ikut Yang Mulia, sudah lama hamba tidak merasakan udara diluar kerajaan. Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia.."

Wajah memohon Jaejoong membuat gairah Yunho memuncak. Sosok erotis didepannya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menolak apapun perkataan 'sang bidadari'. Bibir merah Jaejoong yang mungil bahkan sudah membuat Yunho tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong mengigitnya, sungguh membuat pemimpin kerajaan Bolero itu merasa gemas dan ingin meraupnya sampai habis.

"Kalau aku mengijinkanmu ikut, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal denganku?" Yunho kini tak hanya memeluk Jaejoong, tapi juga memangku dan mencumbui lehernya. Aroma wangi tubuh Jaejoong sungguh membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah Jaejoong.

"Apa itu Yang Mulia?" Jaejoong merasa geli ketika Yunho menciumi setiap inchi kulit lehernya yang putih,

"Kalau kau ikut dalam perjalanan nanti, kau harus mengikuti semua ucapanku.."

"Baik.." Jaejoong langsung mengiyakannya.

"..dan kularang kau untuk jatuh sakit.."

Senyum Jaejoong langsung mengembang. "Sakit bukanlah kehendakku, Yang Mulia Yunho.."

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga wajahnya kini mengarah kearah Yunho, tidak lagi memunggunginya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat diriku dalam masalah hingga menyebabkan diriku sendiri jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu.."

Yunho mengangguk seraya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Lalu perlahan-lahan wajah mereka mendekat. Yunho bisa melihat sosok dirinya dimata Jaejoong, begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho dihidungnya. Kini, baik bibir Yunho maupun Jaejoong mulai saling menyentuh. Keduanya juga telah memejamkan mata mereka dan menunggu detik-detik ketika lidah mereka saling bertautan.

Namun sayang, sebuah teriakan dan sesuatu yang mencurigakan telah membuat seisi istana panik karena beberapa dayang dan penari mulai berteriak. Menunda ciuman antar kedua insan itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut, ha?" wajah Yunho tampak memerah karena para dayang sudah menghancurkan moment-moment romantis dirinya dan Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit ia raih sejak sepuluh bulan ia memperistri Jaejong.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku?" Yunho terlihat murka dan membuat Jaejoong ikut bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Para pengawal dan dayang segera membungkuk hormat karena kemarahan kaisar mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Yunho. Tapi tampaknya ada penyusup yang memasuki area ini Yang Mulia?" Yoochun sebagai pengawal kepercayaan Yunho terlihat cemas dan mulai menunjuk sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dibawa meja dekat dengan dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Penyusup?" Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk berada dibelakang tubuh kekarnya. "Tunggu apa lagi, segera tangkap dia dan masukan kedalam penjara!"

"Arkhhh... appa.. jangann.. jangan appa.." Changmin menjerit dan membuka linen yang menutupi meja dimana ia bersembunyi, "Ini aku, appa.."

Mata Changmin tampak memerah karena menangis, membuat seisi istana melongo tak percaya jika pangeran mereka yang dingin dan angkuh (mirip dengan Yunho) berbuat hal sebodoh itu. bersembunyi dibawah meja ketika pesta kerajaan tengah berlangsung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Yunho tampak shock, "Kau pikir dirimu itu tikus hingga harus bersembunyi dibawah meja?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak sengaja.. tadinya aku hanya ingin mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Jaejoong.." Changmin menangis dan mengusap-usap jidatnya, "Tapi malah membuat jidatku terantuk kaki meja. Hiks.. hiks.. sakit appaa..."

Changmin terlihat mengadu seperti anak kecil berusia enam tahun, membuat seisi istana mencoba menahan tawa mereka. Termasuk Jaejoong. Ia segera mengusap kepala Changmin dengan tangannya yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau begitu lucu dan ceroboh, pangeran kecilku?" Jaejoong meniup jidat Changmin yang masih terlihat bekas kemerahan disana, "Tabib akan memberikan obat untuk lukamu, jadi pergilah dengan Yoochun! Atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggerutu dalam hati,

"Aku tak mau pergi denganmu, aku hanya mau pergi dengan appaku.." Changmin segera berlari kearah Yunho dan menggandeng tangannya, "Appa, ijinkan aku pergi denganmu ke kerajaan Eden. Aku mau pergi bersamamu. Tolong ajaklah aku, appa. Kumohon padamu.."

"Apa-apaan ini?" Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin darinya dengan kasar, "Kau pikir usiamu berapa, pangeran Changmin?"

Yunho merasa sangat aneh hanya dengan memanggilnya mengingat Changmin bukanlah darah dagingnya, tapi darah dari seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan keji.

"Appa? Kumohon.." tangisan Changmin kembali terdengar, membuat Jaejoong segera mendekati Yunho dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya,

"Tahanlah emosimu, Yang Mulia.." bisik Jaejoong padanya, "Bawalah ia pergi bersama kita. Ia sudah cukup umur untuk merasakan petualangan yang baru. Ia bisa belajar banyak hal dari perjalanan ini.."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali merangkul Changmin, "Appamu akan mengajakmu jika kau berjanji untuk berhenti menangis, pangeran kecil.."

"Jaejoong?" Yunho tampak terkejut ketika istrinya berani mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Namun sekali lagi ia dikejutkan dengan wajah memelas Jaejoong ketika ia menoleh padanya.

"Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia. Membawa Pangeran untuk mengunjungi mitra kerajaan adalah ide yang baik. Hal ini akan membuatnya sedikit mengerti mengenai politik kerajaan ketika ia besar dan mewariskan kerajaan nanti. Ia harus tahu dengan siapa kerajaan ini bekerjasama.."

Jaejoong memang namja yang pintar dan cerdas. Namun ia terlihat masih belum mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Yunho.

"Aku masih belum tahu siapa pewarisku, Jung Jaejoong!"

Kata-kata Yunho seakan menjadi belati bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan Kaisar mereka. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran yang sedang mereka rawat dan jaga saat ini, yang merupakan anak kandung Kaisar Yunho bukanlah pewaris kerajaan selanjutnya?

Beberapa dayang mulai ketakutan, berpikir bahwa cinta Yang Mulia Yunho kepada Ratu Jaejoong membuatnya lupa akan pengorbanan Ratu Jihye yang telah melahirkan seorang putra untuknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." tangisan Changmin langsung meledak, meski ia adalah anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun tapi ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang appa.

"Apa kau akan membuangku ketika kau memiliki anak dengan Jaejoong, appa?" Changmin terlihat sedih dan sakit. Bibirnya bergetar ketika ia berbicara. "Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan pewaris kerajaan atau posisi sebagai Kaisar nantinya. Yang kuinginkan hanya rasa sayangmu padaku.. Aku hanya.."

Sebelum Yunho kehabisan kesabaran dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai identitas Changmin yang sebenarnya, Jaejoong segera berjalan untuk mengambil segelas wine dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Jaejoong ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Yunho melebar ketika Jaejoong kembali menuangkan wine kedalam gelas besar dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Lihat, pipimu langsung memerah! Sudah, jangan minum lagi.."

Jaejoong yang tidak terbiasa dengan wine kini mulai merasa sedikit pusing dan mabuk.

"Bukankah sekarang kita sedang pesta, eoh? Lalu kenapa harus ada air mata?" Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho seperti ia menampik tangan Changmin dari tubuhnya.

"Jika Yang Mulia tidak mau membawa Pangeran pergi, maka itu berarti aku juga tidak diijinkan untuk pergi. Jadi sekarang, semua masalah ini sudah beres bukan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak kembali menari?" Jaejoong menunjuk para penari cantik didepannya, "Menarilah dan buat kesedihan tadi menghilang.."

Yunho tak suka melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, ia merasa omongan Jaejoong mulai melantur.

"Dan kau dayang Han. Bawa pangeran kekamarnya, panggil tabib agar melobati lukanya. Aku ingin kembali kekamarku. Aku ingin istirahat.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan jengkel.

"Biar aku yang membantumu, Jaejoong ah.." Yunho mencoba memapah Jaejoong. Tapi namja cantik itu malah ngambek dan menggeleng kesal padanya.

"Kalau kau belum baikan dengan Changmin, jangan harap aku akan menyambutmu dengan senyuman besok pagi.." Jaejoong tampak marah dan berjalan kembali bersama Junsu.

"Aish.." Yunho kini mendeath-glare Changmin. Namja mungil itu tampak takut dan menunduk dalam diam. Ia sudah tidak lagi menangis.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut Pangeran Changmin! Sekarang kalian berdua pasti merasa puas karena sudah membuatku kesal.."

Yunho mengerang dan mulai berjalan pergi menuju kediamannya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan dan senyuman kedua namja yang kini tampak senang dan bahagia.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Jaejoong melirik Junsu.

"Yoochun, apa benar tadi appa mengijinkanku untuk pergi bersamanya?" Changmin menaik-narik ujung pakaian Yoochun.

"Benar, Yang Mulia.." Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Horeee..." Jaejoong dan Changmin juga ikut berteriak dan meloncat bersama. Changmin bahkan tak sadar sudah menggandeng tangan Jaejoong saat mereka sama-sama melonjak kegirangan.

"YAA! Pergi jauh-jauh dariku.." seru Changmin dan akhirnya kembali kekediamannya bersama para pengawalnya. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya bisa memandang sang pangeran dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Hemmp.." Jaejoong menghela nafas lelahnya, "Kapan ia akan berhenti membenciku?" pikirnya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan baju kebesarannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih tipis namun terasa hangat dikulit. Ia segera berjalan menuju kasurnya dan memilih posisi miring untuk meringankan beban kekesalannya malam ini.

"Yang Mulia Jaejoong tiba.." beberapa pengawal berseru dan tak berapa lama pintu kamar sang kaisar kini terbuka.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau marah pada hamba?" Jaejoong menggeret gaun malamnya yang membuatnya seperti yeoja sungguhan karena kecantikannya terutama rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Ia sengaja melepaskan jepitan yang menahan rambutnya agar dirinya mampu membuat Yunho kembali memperhatikannya.

"Sungguh marah pada hamba, Yang Mulia?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang sang Kaisar yang memilih untuk merapatkan bantal gulingnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hamba terpaksa melawan Yang Mulia didepan para pengawal dan dayang, hamba tidak bermaksud.."

"Kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan Changmin daripada aku?" Yunho melempar bantalnya dan membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. "Aku adalah suamimu sekaligus pemimpin kerajaan Bolero. Kaisar sekaligus Raja! Tapi kenapa kau selalu melawanku?"

"Hamba tidak bermaksud melawan Yang Mulia, hamba hanya.." Jaejoong tahu Yunho merasa sangat sakit saat ini. Berkali-kali ia mendesak Yunho dengan paksa.

"..tidak ingin melukai anak itu?" Yunho melanjutkan ucapan Jaejoong, "Kau memang tidak melukainya, tapi kau melukaiku Jaejoong ah!?"

Yunho mencengkram kedua bahu Jaejoong dengan kasar, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berdiri disisiku? Kenapa kau selalu memilih untuk melawanku? Apa karena kau merasa kasihan padanya? Kasihan karena ia yatim piatu?"

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti Jaejoong, "Tapi aku juga yatim piatu, Jaejoong ah. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu seorang.."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Yunho padanya, "Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Maafkan hamba.."

Jaejoong merengkuh Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Hamba hanya tidak mau kalian berdua membuat banyak kecurigaan. Rakyat dan seisi istana mengenal Changmin sebagai putra kandungmu, Yang Mulia. Sebagai Pangeran sah kerajaan Bolero. Mereka mencintai Changmin sama seperti mereka mencintaimu. Jadi jangan membuat keadaan menjadi kacau dan tidak terkendali seperti tadi.."

"Kalian berdua yang membuat keadaan menjadi kacau! Kenapa kau tidak terima saja keputusanku yang melarang Changmin untuk pergi? Atau kenapa ia memilih untuk ikut perjalanan besok? Kalian berdua sama-sama membuatku pusing, aku sudah lelah dengan banyaknya masalah yang terjadi pada rakyatku. Sekarang ditambah dengan kalian berdua.."

Yunho membalikan badannya dan memilih untuk mendekap guling lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Yang Mulia, jangan seperti itu.." jaejoong merengek dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung belakang Yunho. Mencoba mendekap pinggang Yunho dan mencari kehangatan darinya. "Jangan mengabaikanku, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon.."

"Bukankah biasanya kau juga mengabaikanku, jaejoong ah.."

Ucapan Yunho kembali membuat hati namja cantik itu merasa tercabik. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia. Hamba pantas dihukum kali ini. Mohon kirianya pikirkan hukuman yang pantas bagi hamba. Hamba siap menjalani hukuman apapun.."

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai dan bersujud pada sang kaisar. "Hamba pantas mati karena tidak melayani Yang Mulia dengan baik.."

Jaejoong menghapus air mata dipipinya, ia mencoba menahan isak yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi. "Hamba akan mengurung diri di kamar, memikirkan baik-baik kesalahan hamba.."

Ketika Jaejoong ingin beranjak untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Yunho segera menarik lengannya dan membuat namja cantik itu terjatuh diatas kasur sang Kaisar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari kamarku, Jung jaejoong?" Yunho memeluk dan memutar balik posisinya agar Jaejoong berada dibawahnya, didalam dekapannya.

"Yang Mulia tidak marah?" mata Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu, pipinya kembali memerah saat melihat Yunho berada diatasnya.

"Tampaknya mabukmu sudah menghilang? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya berpura-pura mabuk, ratuku yang cantik?" Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya dan langsung meraup bibir merah Jaejoong. "Aku bisa merasakan wangi wine yang kau minum, jaejoongku tersayang.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat Yunho tak berhenti melahap dan meraup bibirnya seakan-akan sedang mengunyah permen karet. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat apalagi ketika tangan Yunho dengan cekatan melepaskan seluruh pakaian Jaejoong tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Benar, sepertinya kau memang harus dihukum kali ini. Kau tidak hanya mengabaikanku dan melawan perintahku, tapi kau juga membuatku tidak pernah berpikir dengan jernih Jung Jaejoong.." Yunho mencumbui setiap jengkal kulit tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku akan menghukummu dengan sangat berat malam ini, ratuku.."

"Ughhh.." jaejoong mendesah ketik ciuman Yunho menjelajah hingga pusarnya dan berkutat disana cukup lama. "Hambaah.. ahh.. relaa.. menerimah.."

Jaejoong tak kuat untuk tidak mendesah, ia mengigit ujung bantal ketika ciuman Yunho sampai pada bagian privatnya. "..hukumanmuu.. Yang.. Muliaaaah... ahh... ah.."

Jaejoong tak bisa membuka kedua matanya dikala Yunho tengah 'menghukumnya' kali ini. Bukan karena rasa sakit, justru karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho melebihi biasanya. Tampaknya mereka akan terlambat bangun nantinya. Tapi siapa yang perduli selama pemimpin kerajaan Bolero tengah asik meraup surganya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jewel in the Palace #5

.

.

.

Tenda istana telah berdiri ditengah-tengah hutan diperbatasan atas perintah Sang Kaisar. Yunho memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang yang dilewatinya bersama dengan Jaejoong, Changmin, para dayang, panglima dan pasukannya.

Ia bisa melihat pemandangan gunung didepannya. Ada sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir dan memberikan nuansa kedamaian dalam hatinya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Jaejoong tengah membuka jubah miliknya dan mulai duduk dipinggir sungai untuk menyegarkan pergelangan kakinya. Namja cantik itu terlihat gembira sambil memainkan air dengan kakinya. Sesekali mengayunkan jemari dan membasuh telapak kakinya sendiri.

Jika ada bagian yang paling putih dari tubuh Jaejoong, maka jawabannya adalah apa yang saat ini tengah dipandangi sang Kaisar.

Kaki Jaejoong menjadi sesuatu yang sangat putih, mulus dan pucat. Melebihi bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia senang menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

Tak ada satu bagianpun yang luput dari sentuhan bibir Yunho. Sang kaisar telah memastikan jika seluruh bagian dari tubuh Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Dan telah menandainya sejak pertama kali ia menyentuh namja cantik itu pada malam pertama perkawinan.

"Kau sangat indah. Terlalu indah.." Yunho mengagumi Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Sosok dihadapannya itu telah membuatnya silau karena aura yang dimilikinya.

Meski awal pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong sangat tidak baik dan istrinya itu selalu menampik kehadirannya. Tapi kini semua telah berakhir. Jaejoong bahkan memanjakannya sejak perjalanan pertama mereka dimulai.

Namun setiap mengingat masa lalu mereka, hatinya tak berhenti berdesir. Bagaimana saat-saat ketika air mata Jaejoong mengalir keluar dari ujung matanya saat pertama kali ia merenggut kehormatannya sebagai seorang pria terhormat?

Biar bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah Pangeran dari negeri seberang. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia harus tunduk dibawah kaki Yunho dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk ditiduri?

Yunho tahu ia telah menghancurkan harga diri Jaejoong sebagai pangeran saat ia melamar dan membawanya dengan paksa dari kerajaannya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menaklukan Jaejoong begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Yunho tahu. Ia akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Kala itu, Jaejoong sangat marah ketika pertama kali ia datang untuk melamarnya. Jaejoong sempat memintanya untuk bertanding sebagai bagian dari penolakannya terhadap lamaran sang kaisar.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"Hamba mendengar jika Yang Mulia berniat untuk melamar hamba?" Jaejoong menyiapkan dua busur beserta anak panahnya. "Tapi sebagai pangeran negeri kecil ini, hamba juga berhak untuk menolak lamaran Yang Mulia.."

Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah busur panah didepan Yunho. Wajah sang kaisar tampak tenang meski para panglima dan pengawalnya tampak geram karena mereka merasa bahwa sikap Jaejoong telah melanggar aturan. Kenapa pangeran kerajaan kecil ini berani menantang kaisar mereka yang terhormat? Kaisar dari negeri yang sangat amat besar dan kaya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku menerima tantanganmu, pangeran Jaejoong. Aku akan melawanmu dalam pertandingan ini. Lalu apa syarat dan hadiah yang bisa kudapatkan jika berhasil memenangkannya?"

Jaejoong mencibir kecil. Ia setengah kesal karena kepercayaan diri Yunho, seakan-akan meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Hamba memenangkan semua pertandingan memanah dinegeri hamba, Yang Mulia. Jika Yang Mulia berhasil mengalahkan hamba dalam pertandingan ini. Atau jika pertandingan ini berakhir dengan seri dan tanpa pemenang, maka Yang Mulia harus keluar dari negeri hamba dan melupakan pinangan Yang Mulia.."

"Baik," Yunho mengambil busur panah yang berwarna merah dengan ukiran naga. Lalu mendekati Jaejoong yang mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai pangeran.

"Tapi jika aku yang menang, aku ingin kau menemaniku makan malam dan menyuapiku sampai aku kenyang. Deal?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip cepat seolah-olah ia merasakan ada debu yang masuk kematanya. "Menenami dan menyuapi Yang Mulia makan?"

"Heum~" Kaisar Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong tampak kikuk dan mencoba berpikir ulang. Namun kembali, ia merasa percaya dengan kemampuannya. Ia pasti tidak akan kalah. Tidak sekalipun.

"Ba.. baik. Hamba menerimanya," Jaejoong mengambil busur panah kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran phoenix disetiap tepi busurnya. "Hamba yang akan mulai pertama kali.."

Jaejoong mengarahkan busur panahnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia menyipitkan sedikit mata kiri dan mulai menembak. Tepat.

Sempurna. Jaejoong mengenai titik merah ditengah. _Bullseye_.

Ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pertandingan ini..

Senyum Jaejoong langsung merekah diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar puas dengan kemampuannya.

'Kaisar Yunho tidak akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan yang lebih menyenangkan, ia tidak akan meminangnya untuk selamanya.' Pikirnya.

"Jangan terlalu gembira dulu, pangeran.." Yunho mengarahkan busur panahnya dan menarik anak panahnya meski pandangannya masih tetap mengarah pada Jaejoong. Lalu melesatkan anak panah itu dan membelah anak panah milik Jaejoong hingga terbagi menjadi dua. Tepat dititik merah. Tepat di bullseye.

Brilian. Perfect.

Busur panah ditangan Jaejoong sampai terjatuh, tubuhnya mendadak lemas saat melihat anak panah miliknya kini terbelah menjadi dua. Kemampuannya, tidaklah sebanding dengan Sang Kaisar. Tenaga Yunho pasti sangatlah besar hingga mampu membelah anak panah miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa Pangeran masih tidak puas?" Yunho meletakan busur panahnya dan segera berbalik menuju ruang makan. "Aku menunggumu, Pangeran. Jangan terlalu lama, aku bukanlah orang yang sabar.."

Ia dan para panglimanya sudah kembali ke istana utama. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Terpuruk. Karena kesempatan satu-satunya untuk menolak lamaran Sang kaisar kini telah gagal.

_._

_._

_._

"Tolong buka mulut Yang Mulia, biar hamba menyuapi Yang Mulia Yunho dengan tangan hamba.." jaejoong mencoba menahan rasa malunya terhadap pandangan panglima-panglima besar dari kerajaan Yunho maupun kerajaannya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum puas. Iapun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Dengan senang hati, Pangeran Jaejoong. Sungguh, ini suatu kehormatan bagiku.."

Yunho mengunyah makanan yang Jaejoong suapkan padanya. Ia mengunyah dengan lambat. Sengaja berlama-lama agar makanannya tidak cepat habis.

Meski wajah jaejoong masih cemberut dan tidak ikhlas saat melakukannya tugasnya. Namun Yunho tampak sangat gembira. Setidaknya, jaejoong akhirnya bisa duduk disampingnya. Dihadapan semua orang.

"Kecantikan Pangeran Jaejoong sudah melegenda sejak pertama kali ia terlahir kedunia.." Ayahanda Jaejoong menceritakan kisahnya,

"Jaejoong terlahir dari permaisuriku yang dikenal dengan kecantikannya. Aku tak menyangka jika putraku akan mewarisi kecantikan ibunya yang tersohor. Hingga sampai membawa Kaisar Bolero, kerajaan yang begitu besar untuk datang jauh-jauh.. hanya untuk melamar putra hamba.."

Yunho tertawa sambil menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang masih saja cemberut. "Aku juga yakin jika bibir mungilnya yang sedang cemberut itu juga diwariskan oleh ibunya.."

Yunho kembali tertawa dan membuat semua orang terdiam kebingungan. Tegang sekaligus takut.

Jaejoong sampai menerima pandangan menakutkan dari ayahanda dan saudara-saudaranya karena ulahnya..

"Tidak apa-apa, jika Jaejoong memang tidak ingin tersenyum. Itu bukan masalah. Aku suka semua ekspresi wajahnya. Baik ketika marah, kesal, ataupun sedih.." Yunho sengaja memeluk Jaejoong dan berniat untuk mencium bibirnya. Namun nyatanya, Jaejoong malah mengigit dan meninggalkan luka mengerikan dilengan Yunho.

"Arkhhhh~~" Yunho meringis kesakitan sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan kanannya. Sementara Pangeran Jaejoong sudah kabur, mengabaikan kemarahan appa dan para panglimanya kerajaannya. Ia sudah berlari entah kemana. Disambut kilatan petir dan hujan yang menguyur seluruh kerajaan dengan sangat lebat.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa?" Yoochun, panglima kerajaan Bolero tampak cemas dan langsung memanggil tabib untuknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Bukan luka dilengannya yang diperdulikan oleh Yunho saat ini. Tapi kepergian Jaejoong ditengah hujan badai yang mulai melanda kerajaan. Kemana namja cantik itu pergi? Kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit?

"Yang Mulia Yunho, tolong jangan hukum kerajaan kami. Pangeran Jaejoong tidak sengaja menggigit Yang Mulia, pangeran hanya.." Ayahanda Jaejoong mulai berbicara namun dihentikan oleh Sang kaisar.

"Tidak usah cemas. Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah keadaan pangeran Jaejoong. Kalian semua, cepat cari diseluruh tempat dan temukan Pangeran. Aku takut Jaejoong kenapa-napa.."

"Baik, Yang Mulia.."

Yunho menunggu dengan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Ia berikrar dalam hatinya, jika sampai tengah malam ini Jaejoong belum ditemukan, ia sendiri yang akan mencari namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Hingga tengah malam Yunho belum juga mendapatkan kabar mengenai keberadaan jaejoong. Beberapa dayang melihatnya tengah menangis sambil berlari sepanjang lorong ketika jamuan makan malam tengah berlangsung. Lalu menghilang dengan kudanya kearah hutan dipinggir kerajaan dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Semua berita itu membuat Yunho semakin dirasuki kegundahan. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan perampok? Atau bagaimana jika dirinya sampai terpeleset dan jatuh?

Rasa was-was telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Ditemani beberapa panglima dan pasukan berkuda, ia nekat menerjang hujan menuju hutan di tepi perbatasan.

Meski sangat gelap dan licin, ia nekat membawa kudanya memasuki hutan mengerikan yang belum pernah ia masuki sebelumnya. Kerajaan Jaejoong memang kecil. Tapi kerajaan itu dikelilingi hutan dan jurang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Jaejoong ah?" Yunho memanggil-manggil dalam kegelapan dan gemuruh hujan badai yang tengah mengguyurnya. "Pangeran, kau dimana?"

Lengkingan kuda yang terikat disalah satu pohon membuat Yunho tersentak dan segera menghampirinya. Ia yakin kuda putih dihadapannya adalah kuda milik Jaejoong.. tapi kemana pemiliknya sekarang? Apa dia terjatuh?

Dada Yunho bergemuruh cepat. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dan menemukan sesosok tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Tapi ketakutannya melebur ketika dilihatnya sebuah pondok jerami yang sangat kecil dan gelap. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tersembunyi karena tertutup perdu berdaun lebar yang sangat banyak dan dipenuhi oleh duri.

"Panglima Yoochun, bawa semua prajurit dan pengawal keluar. Biarkan aku disini seorang diri.."

Yoochun bersiap membantahnya, namun Yunho sudah mengancam dan menatapnya dengan wajah dingin. "Laksanakan perintahku. Bawa juga kuda milik Jaejoong dan pergi dari hutan ini. Carilah tempat perlindungan sementara. Lalu tunggulah aku besok siang diperbatasan hutan ini. Aku janji, aku pasti akan membawa Pangeran Jaejoong kembali.."

Yoochun tidak bisa lagi membantah perintahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menerima perintah Kaisar mereka meski dengan terpaksa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan jika meninggalkan pemimpin kerajaan mereka seorang diri ditempat ini.

"Berikan saja pedang milikku dan sebuah obor. Aku butuh api untuk penghangat tubuhku.."

Yoochun tampaknya paham maksud Sang Kaisar. Lalu ia melirik sebuah pondok yang terlihat gelap dan rapuh itu. Mungkin Kaisarnya bermaksud menghabiskan malam kali ini didalam gubuk seorang diri? Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang akan menemaninya?

"Ini pedang Yang Mulia dan obor yang diminta.." Yoochun memberikan keduanya. "Hamba akan menunggu di perbatasan. Jika Yang Mulia butuh sesuatu lagi, tolong berikan tanda dengan asap. Kami akan segera datang secepatnya.."

"Tidak, Yoochun. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian semua, pergilah.." Yunho membawa obor dan mulai memasuki gubuk kecil itu.

Saat ia membuka pintu kayu yang sudah reot, Yunho menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat rombongan pasukan berkudanya yang telah menghilang dibalik kegelapan hutan. Iapun memasuki gubuk tua itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Apa ada orang?" serunya sambil mengarahkan obor untuk mempertajam pandangannya. "Tampaknya hanya aku sendirian yang ada ditempat ini.." Yunho menatap tumpukan jerami-jerami didalamnya. Namun lantai gubuk ini terbuat dari tanah kering berbatu. Sangat bagus untuk membuat api unggun kecil.

"Atau mungkin saja ada hantu yang menemaniku disini. Hantu laki-laki yang kedinginan.." bibir Yunho berubah menjadi seringai kecil yang menakutkan. Ia tahu pangerannya ada ditempat ini. Salah satu jubah milik Jaejoong tersembul dari tumpukan jerami yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Membuat Yunho menahan tawanya hanya dalam hati.

Jaejoongnya benar-benar lucu dan polos. Bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran terhormat sepertinya bersembunyi disana dalam waktu yang lama?

"Hantu yang cantik, tolong nanti jangan menggangguku ya? Aku hanya berniat mencari pangeranku yang malang. Ia kabur dan tersesat seorang diri.." Yunho mencoba menggoda Jaejoong yang masih meringkuk kedinginan.

Yunho mulai membuat api unggun dan meletakan kayu-kayu kecil diatas tanah didalam gubuk. Berusaha agar tidak membakar gubuk reot itu. "Badainya sangat besar. Orang bisa mati dan akan menjadi hantu sepertimu kalau tidak menghangatkan diri. Jadi tolong jangan menakuti aku dengan jubah merahmu itu.."

Jaejoong tersikap. Ia mulai sadar jika Yunho tengah mempermainkannya. Lalu menarik ujung jubah merahnya yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun Yunho sudah lebih dulu menyingkirkan jerami-jerami itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah cantik yang sedang meringkuk kedinginan.

"Yang Mulia?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjongkok didepan Jaejoong. "Pangeran, apa kau tidak lelah bermain petak umpet terus, ha?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Oh.. ayolah, kau bisa duduk bersamaku untuk menghangatkan diri. Tubuhmu kedinginan dan sekarang kau gemetaran.."

Jaejoong tidak perduli..

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar Pangeran yang sulit dikendalikan.." Yunho melipat lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya. Hasil jerih payahnya selama memerintah kerajaan Bolero selama belasan tahun.

"Yang Mulia mau apa?" Jaejoong tampak shock. Ia kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri saat melihat posisi tangan Yunho yang mengarah pada ikatan baju dipinggang kirinya.

"Menelanjangimu.." Yunho mulai melepaskan baju dan jubah Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia menarik dan menahan rontaan tangan jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Sebuah luka goresan kecil menjadi tanda jasa untuknya karena cakaran kucing kecil satu ini. Setelah melepaskan baju dan jubah Jaejoong, Yunho memaksanya untuk duduk didepan api unggun.

"Duduk dan hangatkan dirimu.."

"Hamba akan melamporkan Yang Mulia pada Ayahanda," Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis. Tapi ia seorang Pangeran yang tidak seharusnya menangis. "Yang Mulia berani menelanjangi hamba padahal kita belum resmi menikah. Juga hampir memperkosa hamba.."

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibadannya, mencoba menutupi dada dan nipplenya yang tampak mengkerut karena kedinginan.

Yunho tertawa mendengar seruan Jaejoong. "Apa kau sungguh mengharapkan untuk kuperkosa? Kenapa kau memfitnahku akan memperkosamu?"

Mata Jaejoong mendelik kaget, "Yang Mulia menelanjangiku. Lalu apa namanya jika bukan memperkosa dan melecehkan hamba?"

Yunho semakin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Kau tahu apa beda perkosaan dan pelecehan?"

Jaejoong tidak berkutik. Kali ini dia diam saja. Ia hanya merapatkan kakinya yang masih tertutupi celana. Yunho hanya menelanjangi bagian atasnya. Bukan bagian bawahnya.

"Jika memperkosa.." Yunho memainkan bara api dengan kayu kecil yang dipegangnya, "Jika salah satu anggota tubuhku memaksa untuk masuk kedalam tubuhmu.."

Pipi jaejoong langsung memerah dan ia mulai membelakangi Yunho. Memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya yang putih nan mulus. Tanpa setitik noda.

"Jika pelecehan, maka akan seperti ini jadinya.." Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya dipunggung mulus Jaejoong dan mencium salah satu tulang punggungnya.

"Yang Muliaaa~" Jaejoong kaget dan berniat untuk berteriak, tapi telapak tangan Yunho telah menutup bibir cantiknya. Menahannya untuk menjerit.

"Nghhh~ uhh~ uh~" Jaejoong mendesah-desah ketika bibir Yunho menyapu kulit punggungnya hingga sampai pada lekukan bawah dibagian pinggang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. tubuhnya yang semula kedinginan dan gemetaran, kini menghangat.

Bibir Yunho mampu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Mmphh..." Jaejoong masih berupaya melepaskan tangan Yunho dari bibirnya, namun tubuhnya malah tertarik kebelakang dan berakhir dalam pelukan hangat Yang Mulia Kaisar.

"Jangan melawan, aku tidak akan menodaimu sebelum malam pengantin kita.." Yunho berbisik lembut padanya. "Aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu. Kau kedinginan tapi kau terlalu keras kepala. Dan membuatku terpaksa melakukan cara ini untuk membuatmu tetap hangat.."

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan menyeka bibirnya yang memucat, "Bibirmu memutih karena kedinginan. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengembalikan warna merah dibibir indahmu, Pangeran Jaejoong.."

Sang Kaisar melahap bibir indah jaejoong dan memasukan lidahnya untuk menyatu dengan sang pangeran. "Yang ini, mungkin bisa kau sebut sebagai pemerkosaaan.." serunya lagi lalu kembali menyapu rongga mulut Jaejoong dan menautkan lidah mereka berdua untuk mentransfer kehangatan ditubuh masing-masing..

.

Flashback end

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jewel in the Palace #6

.

.

.

Yunho menerima suapan demi suapan yang dilakukan sang istri padanya. Meski dulu Jaejoong terpaksa melakukannya, kini tampaknya hatinya telah berubah. Jaejoong sudah membuka dirinya perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan sang kaisar memasuki relung terdalam dihati sang istri.

"Changmin sedang bermain dihalaman bersama para dayang. Sudah seharian ini.. Yang Mulia tidak berbicara padanya," Jaejoong mengambil sayur dengan sendok ditangannya dan mengarahkannya kemulut Yunho. Namun sang kaisar tampaknya telah merubah moodnya dan mulai kehilangan selera makannya.

"Yang Mulia?" Jaejoong mulai panik karena Yunho tidak lagi membuka mulutnya dan memilih untuk berdiri. Menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Kau selalu memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, Changmin itu anakmu atau anak Jihye? Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya?" Yunho mulai emosi. "Aku lelah, Jae. Seberapa seringnya kau berbicara mengenai Changmin. Aku tetap tidak bisa mentolerir keberadaannya.."

"Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Lagi-lagi kau menantangku hanya demi anak itu?" Yunho menendang meja makannya dan membuat semua peralatan makan diatasnya jatuh berserakan dihadapan jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan. Yunho selalu mengerikan setiap ia menujukan kemarahannya.

"Dia anakmu, Yang Mulia. Tegakah kau melukai hatinya.." Jaejoong mencoba menahan tangisnya, meski dadanya terasa sesak saat ini.

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN, JIKA CHANGMIN.. BUKANLAH ANAKKU!"

Changmin yang semula ingin melihat sang appa dan berniat masuk kedalam tenda peristirahatan sang Kaisar, kini dihentikan oleh teriakan Yunho yang membuat dirinya mematung seketika.

"Changmin bukanlah anakku, Jae. Dia bukan darah dagingku. Dia bukan KETURUNANKU. Jadi kau harus mengerti.. ada hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan.."

Kedua mata Changmin melebar seketika. Ia bisa merasakan panas dari air mata yang turun kepipinya. Merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Dicengkramnya pakaian kerajaannya dan membiarkan kristal-kristal bening terus mengalir mengenai kedua pipi mungilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyanginya seperti dulu. Luka yang sempat tertoreh, tidak akan bisa sembuh meski aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat pengkhiatan yang dilakukan orang tuanya.."

Bibir Changmin bergetar, "Aa.. Aku.."

Ia menyentuh dadanya, "Aku.. bukan anak kandung appa?"

Matanya terus mengalirkan air mata, "Aku bukan anak dari Kaisar kerajaan Bolero? Aku bukan anak dari orang yang paling kuhormati dan kusayangi didunia ini?"

Changmin menutup bibirnya sendiri dan mulai berlari menuju aliran sungai yang tak jauh dari tenda perkemahan. Sambil menangis, namja kecil itu menatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dari pantulan air sungai yang mengalir tenang.

"Jadi.. bukan appa yang mengkhianati umma Jihye?" Changmin menjerit dan berteriak seolah-olah langit sedang mendengarnya, "Tapi justru umma Jihye yang jahat pada appa Yunho?"

Changmin menggeleng, ia tidak mau percaya tapi pendengarannya berkata lain. Sang kaisar sendiri yang mengatakan semua itu dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" Changmin merasa jika sesutu telah menutupi paru-parunya, menghilangkan semua inderanya. Ia merasa dunianya terbalik seketika. Hanya ada awan gelap yang dilihatnya.

"Yang tidak pantas tinggal dikerajaan ini.. bukanlah Jaejoong. Tapi aku.." Changmin jatuh terduduk dibebatuan. "Akulah yang tidak pantas berada ditempat ini.."

"Akulah..." Changmin meremas tanah berpasir yang ada dibawahnya. "Akulah yang harus pergi dari kerajaan ini. Bukan Jaejoong.."

"Pangeran Changmin, kau dimana?" teriakan Jaejoong membuat Changmin segera bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Jaejoong dan para dayang terlihat bingung sambil menoleh kesegala arah.

"Apa benar jika pangeran mendengarkan pembicaraan aku dan Yang Mulia Yunho, Junsu ah?" Jaejoong menanyai dayang kesayangannya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Jaejoong. Hamba berencana ingin mengantar Pangeran Changmin ke tenda Yang Mulia. Kami semua tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Yang Mulia ratu dang sang kaisar. Lalu.."

"Lalu apa?" jaejoong bertambah panik. Rasa pusing dan mual yang sejak siang ini melandanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lalu Pangeran Changmin berlari sangat cepat sambil menangis. Kami melihatnya pergi kearah sini.." Junsu menunjuk sungai yang dimaksudnya.

Jaejoong tampak pucat dibawah sinar bulan yang menerangi langit diatasnya. Ia memandangi sekeliling sungai dan tidak menemukan keberadan sang pangeran.

"Tapi disini juga tidak ada, Junsu ah.." Jaejoong semakin panik. Air matanya sudah menggumul dimatanya. Belakangan ini dirinya merasa sangat sensitif. Jaejoong jadi sangat mudah untuk menangis dan emosinya berubah menjadi tidak stabil.

"Biarkan kami yang mencarinya. Yang Mulia Jaejoong istirahat saja, Yang Mulia sangat pucat.." Junsu menahan tubuh Jaejoong, takut jika Ratu mereka sampai jatuh pingsan. Tampaknya Jaejoong terlalu stress dengan keadaan istana. Ia juga melihat jika ratu mereka belakangan ini sering muntah-muntah dan tidak mau menyentuh makanan sesering biasanya.

"Yang Mulia, biar kami memanggil Tabib. Yang Mulia sangat pucat. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu.." Junsu dan para dayang yang lain ikut memegangi Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku mau Changmin kembali. Aku mau dia disampingku. Aku menginginkan anak itu.." kini air mata Jaejoong sudah berlinang. Ia menangis didepan para dayangnya. "Aku mohon Junsu ah, perintahkan para pengawal kerajaan untuk mencarinya. Aku mencemaskannya.."

Pipi Changmin kembali basah ditempat persembunyiannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat bagai mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

_'Kenapa kau masih saja memikirkanku? Aku sudah jahat padamu, hey namja jadi-jadian..'_ Air mata Changmin masih mengalir dipipinya. Wajar saja, ia hanya anak berusia sebelas tahun. Tapi musibah buruk yang menimpanya, lebih dalam dari anak-anak lain seusianya.

"Jika appa dan umma kandungku adalah pengkhianat kerajaan. Maka itu berarti, aku tidak berhak lagi tinggal di kerajaan ini. Tidak berhak menyandang gelar sebagai Pangeran.." Changmin menyeka air matanya dan memantapkan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

Ia melepas tali dari jubah miliknya. Lalu melepaskan pakaian kebesarannya yang memiliki sebuah pin emas dengan ukiran anak naga.

Ia melepaskan pakaian pangerannya dan menyisakan kemeja putih sepinggul dan celana hitam panjang yang polos. Tanpa embel-embel rompi, jubah dan pernak-pernik kerajaan.

Changmin menatap pedang kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa ditangannya. Sang Appa yang memberikan padanya dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum umma kandungnya meninggal. Mungkin kala itu, Sang Kaisar masih mengganggap jika Changmin adalah putra kandungnya. Tapi ternyata..

"Semua ini malah menjadi mala petaka baginya.." Changmin menjatuhkan pedangnya dan mulai berlari menyeberangi sungai kecil itu. "Kehadiranku juga merupakan mala petaka bagi kehidupan sang Kaisar juga kerajaannya.."

Sang Pangeran memilih untuk bersembunyi dari pandangan para pengawal dan meneruskan pelariannya memasuki hutan yang dipenuhi kegelapan dan suara hewan-hewan buas.

"Kami akan meminta pengawal untuk mencari Pangeran, Yang Mulia. Tapi.."

Ucapan Junsu tidak lagi didengarkan Jaejoong. Mata sang Ratu kini sudah mengarah pada sosok mungil yang tengah mengendap-ngendap dibalik semak-semak. Sosok kecilnya terus berlari kearah hutan dan menghilang dibalik sana.

"Changmin? CHANGMIN?" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menyeret pakaiannya. Ia berlari kencang dan berhasil menarik perhatian para pengawal untuk mengikuti ratu mereka.

"Yang Mulia Ratu? Jangan Yang Mulia!" Junsu dan para dayang yang lain semakin panik. Jeritan mereka telah membuat Yunho keluar dari tendanya.

"Yang Mulia, disana banyak binatang buas. Hutan sangat berbahaya, Yang Mulia.."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa para dayang itu berteriak?" Yunho berteriak penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Yoochun, sang panglima segera mendekatinya dan melapor.

"Ampun, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya Pangeran Changmin hilang. Yang Mulia Ratu sedang mengejar Pangeran dan kini berlari memasuki hutan.."

"Hutan? Hutan apa, Yoochun?" Yunho seolah mendapat serangan jantung saat mendengarnya. Kenapa kedua orang itu selalu membuatnya cemas?

"Maksudmu.. Jaejoong dan Changmin berlari kearah hutan?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia!"

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat disampingnya, "Aku mau mereka selamat Yoochun. Aku mau mereka dibawa kembali kehadapanku. Kepelukanku!"

"Hamba akan mengejar Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran.."

"Aku ikut bersamamu.." Yunho mengalungkan busur panah dibelakang punggungnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah pedang kerajaan. "Kita pergi! Sekarang!"

.

.

.

Suara auman membuat Changmin menghentikan pelariannya. Ia mulai terdiam dan memilih mendengarkan suara-suara yang mulai mendekatinya. Beberapa deru nafas kini berusaha mengelilinginya.

Lutut Changmin bergetar, pandangannya terbatas. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah menghadangnya.

Changmin tidak punya pertahanan. Ia tidak punya pedang atau senjata apapun untuknya saat ini.

"Grrrrr~~~"

Suara geraman semakin mendekatinya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kegelapan telah mematahkan keberaniannya. Kesedihannya telah berganti dengan ketakutan tiada tara. Apa ini adalah akhirnya?

Apa binatang ini akan mengoyaknya dan membunuhnya? Mencabiknya sampai tak bersisa.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Changmin dan mulai melangkah mundur. Bocah kecil itu hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena rasa takutnya.

"Yunho appa?" tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat saat ia melihat kilatan mata merah dan gigi taring yang dipenuhi tetesan air liur penuh rasa lapar. Lima serigala telah mendekatinya dan membuat Changmin menutup kedua matanya. "Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Jaejoong.."

Ia memilih memanggil nama seseorang yang berulang kali telah menolongnya. Menyelamatkannya dari rasa takut seorang diri. "Jaejoong.."

Tepat setelahnya, seseorang melempar batu dan menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan dekati putraku!"

Lima Serigala itu semakin mendekat dan menggeram. Lalu memamerkan seringai mereka dan bersiap menunjukan deratan gigi-gigi yang runcing.

Jaejoong pasrah dengan nasibnya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan membiarkan serigal-serigala kelaparan itu memakan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Ketika salah satu serigala mulai melompat sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, berniat untuk mengigit kaki Jaejoong, namun sebuah anak panah lebih dulu menancap tepat didalam rahangnya.

Yunho dan Yochun telah datang bersama pasukannya. Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Yunho menggenggam pedangnya sendiri ditangan kanan dan mengambil pedang milik Yoochun dengan tangan kirinya.

Lalu melemparkan dirinya ditengah-tengah kerumunan serigala. Menghadang mereka agar tidak melukai istri dan anaknya.

"Jangan sentuh istri dan anakku seujung kukupun.."

Ucapan Yunho disambut geraman kemarahan para serigala. Namun dengan gagah berani, Sang Kaisar menebas serigala-serigala kelaparan itu dengan kedua pedang ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

Tubuh Yunho kini memang bermandikan darah, namun jiwa kepahlawanan telah dimiliknya karena berhasil menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya dari kematian. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi serigala yang akan mengancam keselamatannya. Iapun berbalik untuk menemui kedua orang yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Changmin masih menangis dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali marah dan menghukum keduanya. Namun melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang begitu ketakutan, ia menghentikan niatnya untuk melukai mereka lebih dari ini.

"Jaejoong ah, Changmin ah.." Yunho memeluk keduanya yang masih gemetar dan menangis. "Maafkan aku. Untunglah aku tidak terlambat.."

Ia mencium puncak rambut Jaejoong dan merengkuh pundak Changmin. Membawa mereka kedalam pelukannya. "Cukup sampai disini, aku mohon. Jangan ada lagi yang kabur atau menangis. Aku tidak mau lagi terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua.."

Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya dijubah Yunho yang dipenuhi darah. Pipi Jaejoong ikut memerah karenanya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia. Hamba.." wajah Jaejoong yang pucat kini semakin pucat. Ia meremas sedikit perutnya, "Hamba.."

Jaejoong memekik kesakitan dan berteriak keras. Membuat kepanikan menjalar dan seluruh pasukan dibuat kalang kabut oleh jeritannya.

"Jaejoong?" Changmin berniat membantu sosok cantik yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun kegelapan mendadak memasuki pandangannya. Tubuh mungil Changmin ikut terjatuh dan membuat Yunho semakin kalap.

"Jaejoong? Changmin?" mata musang Yunho terbelalak. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Mengapa tiba-tiba.."

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong yang masih meremas perutnya dan berteriak kesakitan, "Yoochun, kau bawa putraku! Dan pengawalku, cepat panggilkan tabib dan seduhkan obat untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua. CEPAT!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia..."

.

.

.

Entah dosa apa yang telah dibuat Sang Kaisar hingga istri dan putranya kini terbaring diatas ranjang dengan keadaan tidak sadar. Keduanya mendadak pucat dan demam mereka sangatlah tinggi.

Ada empat tabib istana yang sedang memeriksa keduanya. Changmin didiagnosa mengalami shock dan panas yang tinggi. Sementara Jaejoong, ketiga tabib masih berdiskusi dan belum memberi Yunho jawaban apapun.

"Kenapa belum ada satupun yang berbicara? Sebenarnya Jaejoong sakit apa? Kenapa kalian malah berbisik-bisik, HA?"

Kesabaran Yunho tampaknya mulai habis. Ia sudah mundar mandir untuk menunggu diagnosa para tabib dan memastikan kedua orang yang disayangnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja meski demam mereka masih belum juga turun.

"Lapor Yang Mulia. Tampaknya ini adalah berita yang baik. Keberuntungan bagi Yang Mulia.." ketiga tabib membungkuk hormat setelah lama sekali mereka berdiskusi.

"Apa maksudnya? Istriku terbaring pucat dan jatuh pingsan setelah berlari jauh dan hampir dibunuh serigala, kini kalian bilang ini keberuntungan? Berita yang baik? Apa kepala kalian mau dipenggal, Ha?"

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Tapi ini sungguh berita yang sangat baik. Berita yang selalu Yang Mulia tunggu-tunggu selama sebelas bulan terus membuahi Yang Mulia Jaejoong.."

Alis Yunho meninggi, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ketiga tabib dihadapannya.

"Selamat Yang Mulia Yunho. Anda akan mendapatkan anak kedua secepatnya. Ratu Jaejoong tengah mengandung.."

Tubuh Yunho membeku seketika. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

"Ratu sedang mengandung, Yang Mulia.."

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan pada sosok yang masih berbaring . Ia tidak menyangka jika didalam tubuh Jaejoong kini berisi janin hasil hubungan cintanya selama ini.

Pangeran Changmin yang mulai membaik dan telah membuka kedua matanya kini tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang mendengar berita ini. Ia akan dikarunia seorang adik yang sempat memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Changmin ingin sekali menyentuh jemari Jaejoong yang berbaring disebelahnya. Tapi tubuhnya masih sulit untuk digerakan dan kesadarannya kembali memudar.

"Apa kalian yakin?" Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukan dirinya disamping sang istri.

"Kami bertiga yakin seratus persen, Yang Mulia.."

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa dan berteriak selebar-lebarnya karena dadanya kini dipenuhi dengan kebahagian. "Jaejoong ah? Kau dengar?"

Iapun menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari kening istrinya meski Jaejoong masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau dengar apa yang tabib bilang?" Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menciumi punggung tangan Jaejoong berkali-kali. Ia terlalu senang dengan kabar ini.

"Kita akan mendapatkan anak. Anak yang selama ini sangat kuinginkan terlahir dari rahimmu.." Yunho menciumi pipi Jaejoong dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Buah hasil cinta kita, Jae. Anak kita berdua.."

Kompresan yang mengenai kening Jaejoong jatuh saat wajah cantik nan pucat itu kini mulai bergerak-gerak. "Yang Mulia.."

Jaejoong membuka keduanya matanya perlahan-lahan. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho erat-erat. "Jangan memarahi Changmin, hamba yang salah. Hamba.."

"Usstt, rileks Jaejoong.." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan mengusap-usap pipinya. "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Aku janji.."

"Sungguh?" Jaejoong ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai suaminya.

Yunho mengangguk dan mengelus kening Jaejoong dengan tangannya. "Aku janji. Jadi tidurlah.."

Mata Jaejoong yang sayup-sayup akhirnya meredup. Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan lelap. Selelap matahari yang tak kunjung muncul karena saat pagi tiba, masih dipenuhi oleh bayangan awan dan kabut dingin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka tenda milik Sang Pangeran dan masuk kedalamnya setelah dibantu oleh para dayang. Gerakan Jaejoong menjadi sangat diawasi dan diwanti-wanti oleh para dayang. Karena namja cantik itu tidak hanya membawa dirinya saja, tapi juga kehidupan dalam perutnya yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan dikemudian hari.

"Aku mendengar dari dayang istana, jika Pangeran tidak mau menyentuh makanan sama sekali.." Jaejoong melirik hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan sang Pangeran. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Sosok mungil itu masih terdiam di kursinya. Mata Changmin menatap lurus dan bibirnya sedikit memucat.

Tangan Jaejoong menggengam erat jemari mungil putra tirinya. "Kalau terus begini, pangeran akan jatuh sakit.."

Tetes demi tetes air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata sang pangeran. Ia menangis terisak.

"Jangan menangis, pangeran~" Jaejoong menghapus air mata di pipi pangeran kecilnya. "Kau membuatku sedih. Adik kecilmu yang ada diperutku sekarang.. juga ikut sedih melihat kakaknya menangis seperti ini.."

Jaejoong ikut terisak dikala Changmin menangis didepannya. Ia mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan anak laki-laki kecil didepannya. Luka yang dirasakannya. Kepahitan yang didapatkannya. Ia juga bisa merasakannya saat ini.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu umma?"

Ucapan Changmin membuat air mata Jaejoong terhenti. Ditatapnya bocah laki-laki dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mungkinkah.. doanya akan segera terkabul?

Tangan mungil Changmin menelusuri pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata. Seperti yang dilakukan namja cantik itu setiap dirinya menangis.

"Kau selalu membelaku meskipun aku selalu mengatai dan membencimu.." kedua tangan Changmin menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membawa dirinya sendiri kedalam pelukan hangat namja cantik didepannya.

"Kau sampai rela dihukum setiap mencoba menyelamatkan aku.." Changmin menangis lagi dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "Kau selalu mendampingiku dan mengkhawatirkanku meski aku sering menghinamu dan membuatmu terluka.."

Changmin sesunggukan dan memeluk Jaejoong lebih erat. "Kau sangat baik padaku. Tidak seharusnya aku menjahatimu selama ini.."

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan kata-kata Changmin. Iapun membalas pelukan sang pangeran dan menciumi puncak kepalanya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku anak yang jahat. Aku tidak pantas menjadi Pangeran Kerajaan Bolero. Aku bukanlah darah daging Yang Mulia. Aku seharusnya ikut mati bersama appa dan umma kandungku, mereka telah mengkhianati kerajaan ini.."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menolak dan memeluk Changmin lebih erat. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau tetaplah Pangeran kerajaan ini. Kau adalah anakku. Anakku dengan Yang Mulia Yunho. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi.."

"Tapi.." Changmin memandang 'ummanya' dengan air mata berlinang.

"Kau adalah anakku. Titik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Tidak sang Kaisar sekalipun.." Jaejoong kembali mendekap Changmin dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Membuat tangisan Changmin terdengar semakin keras.

"Terimakasih, umma. Terimakasih karena mau menyanyangi anak jahat ini. Aku janji.." Changmin mengusap-usap pipi mungilnya diperut Jaejoong. "Mulai saat ini.. aku akan melindungimu dan adik bayi. Aku akan melindunginya seperti adikku sendiri.."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
